


I Rischi del Videonoleggio

by RedGeek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGeek/pseuds/RedGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prendete un ragazzo con latenti tendenze da stalker, una considerevole quantità di innocenti bugie, una scommessa persa da onorare, un muffin galeotto e una manciata di DVD imbarazzanti e il risultato è questa piccola fanfiction che spero possa divertirvi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

#  **I Rischi del Videonoleggio**

##  **Capitolo 1**

Possibile che tu debba sempre cogliermi di sorpresa? Perché non puoi comportarti come fanno tutti gli altri clienti ed essere confortevolmente abitudinario? Come la Sig.ra Prymm, ad esempio, che viene ogni mercoledì alle 18:30 dopo essere stata al circolo di Bridge o come il Sig. Simmons che da quando sua moglie l'ha lasciato passa tutte le sere prima di tornare a casa dall'ufficio...

No, tu devi presentarti sempre quando meno me l'aspetto! Nonostante passi ore ad immaginare il momento in cui entrerai da quella porta, riesci sempre a cogliermi di sorpresa...

Ed oggi dovevi proprio arrivare mentre ero accucciato sotto la cassa per dare una sistemata ai cartellini delle promozioni? Quando mi sono rialzato e ti ho trovato lì che mi fissavi con quei tuoi meravigliosi occhi blu per un secondo ho smesso di respirare... Ancora adesso stento a farlo ma evidentemente il mio corpo sopporta bene l'assenza di ossigeno...

Ma perché mi stai guardando in questo modo? Anzi, cos'è questa novità? Perché mi stai guardando punto! Non è da te... di solito non mi guardi mai... Proprio oggi dovevi accorgerti della mia esistenza? Sarò sicuramente uno schifo, con i capelli arruffati ed il viso rosso per essere stato troppo tempo con la testa abbassata... Non potevi arrivare un'ora fa quando ho iniziato il turno ed ero ancora, come dire, presentabile? E cos'è poi quell'espressione imbarazzata? Non è che ho qualcosa in faccia o tra i capelli?

Mi passo velocemente una mano tra le ciocche scomposte e no, disordine a parte sembra tutto a posto... L'occhio mi cade allora sulla custodia vuota del DVD che stai praticamente stritolando fra le mani e... avrei dovuto capirlo... che stupido a non pensarci prima...

Lo giuro, ci provo davvero a trattenermi ma proprio non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere divertito... È la quinta volta che vieni e continua a succedere... Dio benedica Twilight e l'effetto che ha su di te!!! Il rossore che colora le tue guance dovrebbe essere eletto colore dell'anno! Muoio dalla voglia di scattarti una foto! Le immagini che sono riuscito a salvare dalle telecamere a circuito chiuso non ti rendono giustizia perché sono in bianco e nero e, per quanto tu possa essere stupendo anche in scala di grigio, sarebbe davvero un bel passo avanti poter immortalare anche il biondo dei tuoi capelli, il blu dei tuoi occhi e l'irresistibile rossore che ti anima il viso.

Possibile che tu possa sentirti così imbarazzato solo perché stai noleggiando il DVD di Twilight? E se si fosse trattato di un film porno cosa avresti fatto? Oddio... Non devo assolutamente mettere te e la parola porno insieme nello stesso pensiero altrimenti rischio definitivamente di perdere il lume della ragione...

\- Uhm... Ciao. - Mi dici, risvegliandomi dalle mie assurde riflessioni.

\- Ehi, ciao! Sei tornato. - Ti rispondo.

Wow, il massimo della banalità. Che imbranato che sono...

\- Beh... Sì. Volevo noleggiare questo. - Dici poggiando sul bancone il DVD con la copertina rivolta verso il basso. Come se dal retro non si capisse di che film si tratta... Ma come puoi essere così... così...adorabile?

\- Certo, puoi passarmi la custodia così registro il film al computer? -

\- Sì, certo. -

E dicendo questo afferri il DVD come se stessi per toccare un grosso e disgustoso ragno peloso... Io prendo il DVD, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere, lo giro ed osservo per un attimo la cover leggendo distrattamente il titolo: Breaking Dawn... seconda parte.

  
Ed è un attimo.

  
La consapevolezza ed il panico si fanno strada nella mia mente e mi paralizzano.

  
Seconda parte.

 

Seconda parte!

 

Seconda parte!!!

 

Oh, cavolo! Come ho potuto non pensarci prima? Se tre giorni fa hai preso Breaking Dawn - Parte Prima, è naturale che adesso tu voglia vedere il seguito, no? Ma dopo??? Questo è l'ultimo DVD della saga e ciò significa che potresti non tornare più...

E adesso che faccio? Potrei non rivederti... Hai la tessera da tempo immemore ma da quando lavoro qui non eri mai venuto. Forse sarà perché noleggiare DVD è ormai passato di moda... Forse il cinema non è la tua passione e magari hai deciso di affittare Twilight solo perché ti piace Kristen Stewart o magari Taylor Lautner... Mi rifiuto categoricamente di pensare che ti possa piacere Robert Pattinson!!! Anche la mia immaginazione ha un limite, insomma!!!

 

Ma ora cosa posso fare? Come posso far sì che tu torni qui di nuovo? E perché in un momento così importante continuo a ripensare alla Sig.ra Prymm che venti minuti fa è uscita tutta sconsolata perché qualcuno prima di lei aveva affittato “Insonnia d'Amore”, che per inciso ha già noleggiato sette volte?!?

 

Devo essere uscito di senno... Oppure no... Oppure sono un maledetto genio del male!!! E prima di poter anche solo razionalizzare l'idea, vedo le mie dita iniziare a digitare sicure e precise sulla tastiera del computer... e avverto la mia bocca muoversi prima che il mio cervello possa impedirgli di farlo...

\- Mi dispiace, ma il DVD è fuori. L'hanno noleggiato poco fa. -

Oddio, l'ho fatto davvero? Ho mentito a un cliente!

\- Ah... Ok, non importa allora. Tornerò domani... - Dici un po' deluso - Allora se mi passi la custodia la rimetto a posto. - Continui.

\- Non c'è bisogno. Lo farò io dopo, è il mio lavoro dopotutto. -

\- Come preferisci... Mi eri sembrato un po' indaffarato...

\- Figurati! Niente che non possa aspettare. Invece perché non scegli un altro film? -

\- Veramente non saprei cosa... - Inizi a dire incerto.

\- Che genere ti piace? Se sei un fan di Twilight, da poco è uscito un film che potrebbe piacerti, si tratta di... -

\- No, no, no! Fermo! - Dici mettendo le mani avanti a mo' di difesa. - Non è che mi piaccia Twilight! Per chi mi hai preso? - Affermi decisamente offeso che io abbia solo potuto pensarlo...

\- E allora perché hai già noleggiato quattro film della saga? - Non posso fare a meno di chiederti stupito.

\- Lo sto guardando perché ho perso una stupida scommessa con quella strega di mia sorella! - Mi rispondi tutto rosso per l'imbarazzo che evidentemente il mio equivocare ti ha provocato.

\- Cosa? Una scommessa? E che razza di penitenza sarebbe mai questa? - Ti chiedo.

\- Beh, sai, mia sorella è una maestra nello scovare i sistemi più atroci per torturare le persone... -

Non posso fare a meno di ridere.

\- Suvvia! Alla fine Twilight non è poi così male... Se questa la chiami tortura, allora secondo me tua sorella più che una strega è una fata! -

\- Prova a passare anche solo mezza giornata con lei e poi ne riparliamo caro il mio... A proposito... com'è che ti chiami? -

\- Merlin. – Oddio hai chiesto il mio nome!!! Non ci posso credere!!!

\- Beh, Merlin - Oh, mamma, come fai a dare quell'inflessione al mio nome... vuoi farmi morire??? - credimi, non conosci mia sorella. A parte obbligarmi a vedere ore e ore di vampiri glitterati, lei voleva anche mettermi in imbarazzo costringendomi a venire di persona a noleggiare i DVD! - Chiarisci tutto d'un fiato ed io proprio non riesco a trattenermi! Rido talmente tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi e sentire male alle costole...

\- Scusami, ma è ridicolo! - Cerco di dire tra una risata e l'altra. - Non credo fosse questo il suo scopo. E se poi ti vergognavi così tanto, non potevi semplicemente mandare qualcun altro a noleggiare i DVD, ad esempio una tua amica, oppure non potevi limitarti a leggere uno dei tanti riassunti super dettagliati e pieni di screen caps che si trovano su Internet? -

\- Non potevo farlo! Quando ho accettato la scommessa sapevo i rischi che stavo correndo ed ero pronto a subire le conseguenze nel caso avessi perso... - Mi dici sconsolato ma al contempo fiero.

\- Beh, effettivamente hai ragione. Una scommessa persa va pagata. Ma esattamente in cosa consisteva? E come mai hai perso? -

All'improvviso ti sporgi sul bancone per avvicinarti a me e sussurri piano con fare cospiratorio...

\- Caro Merlin, se te lo dicessi poi dovrei ucciderti! - Mi guardi serio per alcuni secondi per poi subito dopo scoppiare a ridere per la faccia sconvolta che sicuramente ho fatto.

\- Ci vediamo domani! Ora devo andare. - E così dicendo vai via regalandomi un ultimo sorriso abbagliante.

 

Ok...

  
Se il tuo scopo era quello di vedermi morto, sappi che l'hai quasi raggiunto! E si può sapere dove hai nascosto il ragazzo che fino all'altro giorno si aggirava silenzioso fra gli scaffali? Che fine ha fatto quell'adorabile creatura che solo due minuti fa arrossiva per l'imbarazzo? Cavolo... Almeno lui sapevo come gestirlo... invece tu che fai? Mi rivolgi finalmente la parola, invadi il mio spazio vitale e te ne vai con una frase ad effetto ed un sorriso assassino che di sicuro mi terrà sveglio stanotte?

E dovrei sentirmi in colpa per la meravigliosa idea che ho avuto? Assolutamente no! È stata veramente una grande mossa quella di fingere che il DVD fosse già stato noleggiato. Prima o poi devo trovare il modo di ringraziare la signora Prymm e magari anche quella dolce e meravigliosa fanciulla che deve essere tua sorella perché senza di lei probabilmente non ti avrei mai incontrato... Ti rendi conto?

Ok, lo ammetto, in questi ultimi dieci giorni ho sviluppato una sorta di ossessione nei tuoi confronti e so che quello che ho fatto è scorretto, che non avrei dovuto mentirti e dirti che il DVD era stato noleggiato... ma se solo sapessi il timore che ho provato al pensiero di non rivederti più, forse, almeno un pochino, potresti non giudicarmi troppo male...

Non l'avevo neanche pianificato! Giuro! L'occasione mi si è presentata davanti e non sono riuscito ad ignorarla. In quell'istante è come se non avessi avuto altra scelta, non ero più padrone dei miei pensieri e delle mie azioni!

Certo, tu non dovrai mai venire a sapere che ti ho mentito. Tu, che non hai pensato neanche per un secondo di barare per la scommessa con tua sorella, sicuramente non potresti capire...

Ho sbagliato ma che diamine! Non me ne importa niente.

Tutto ciò che conta è che ti rivedrò domani...

  
 

_To be continued..._

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**I rischi del videonoleggio**

 

**Capitolo 2**

_\- Shhhh... Se non fai silenzio ci scopriranno! - Mi sussurri posandomi un dito sulle labbra per farmi tacere. -_

_Non ho ancora ben capito chi ci dovrebbe scoprire e soprattutto non ricordo perché siamo finiti a doverci nascondere come dei fuggiaschi ma se mi chiedi di stare zitto ed allo stesso tempo mi ti spalmi praticamente addosso come la Nutella sul pane... credimi, io non ho davvero nulla in contrario..._   
_Che situazione strana però... Ricordo solo che stavamo passeggiando tranquillamente parlando del più e del meno quando all'improvviso mi hai preso per mano e mi hai trascinato dietro i cespugli che costeggiano il campus._   
_E adesso siamo qui e tu continui a guardarti intorno cercando chissà cosa..._   
_Che poi non si vede quasi niente. Non ricordavo che questa zona fosse così buia di notte..._   
_Forse mi dovrei preoccupare anch'io visto quanto sei teso ma sono troppo impegnato a guardarti... È incredibile come io riesca a cogliere ogni particolare del tuo viso anche se, fatta eccezione per il chiarore lunare, siamo praticamente al buio._   
_La tua pelle poi sembra quasi brillare..._   
_Aspetta un attimo!_   
_Ma che diamine sta succedendo???_   
_Da quando la tua pelle brilla???_   
_\- Arthur!!! - Urlo terrorizzato._   
_\- Shhhh... Ti ho detto di stare zitto!!! -_   
_\- Come faccio a stare zitto, me lo dici? - Urlo ancora più forte. - C'è qualcosa che non va!!! La tua pelle brilla!!! Dobbiamo andare subito in ospedale!!! -_   
_\- Ma sei idiota? Fai silenzio! Per quale motivo dovrei andare in ospedale? Che stupidaggini stai dicendo? Sono un vampiro, no! La mia pelle brilla al chiaro di luna perché... non ho la più pallida idea del perché ma è sempre stato così, va bene? -_   
_\- Ma la pelle dei vampiri non dovrebbe brillare alla luce del sole? E comunque che vai dicendo? I vampiri non esistono! -_   
_\- Ah no? E allora come li spieghi questi? - Mi dici mostrandomi due canini affilati e avvicinandoti sempre di più..._   
_Sono paralizzato per la sorpresa e lo spavento... Mi afferri la nuca e ti fai ancora più vicino fino a quando sento i tuoi denti affondarmi nel collo..._

 

Bip! Bip! Bip!  
Bip!! Bip!! Bip!!  
Bip!!! Bip!!! Bip!!!  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto con il cuore in gola ed il suono della sveglia che mi ferisce i timpani.  
È ufficiale, mi si dev'essere completamente fuso il cervello... Che razza di sogni assurdi faccio? Tu un vampiro? E che mi mordi?!? Questa mia ossessione è più grave di quanto pensassi... Devo assolutamente darmi una calmata, altrimenti come farò a guardarti in faccia oggi pomeriggio?

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Niente...  
Alla fine tutta la mia ansia non è servita a niente!  
Non sei venuto...  
Ho passato l'intero pomeriggio ad aspettarti. Quattro ore di impaziente attesa in pose plastiche falsamente casuali pensando che tu saresti entrato da un momento all'altro e invece niente...  
Non sei venuto...  
Eppure eri stato tu a dire che saresti tornato proprio oggi...

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

_Casa Pendragon – Quello stesso giorno_

\- Allora fratellino, hai finito di guardare tutti i DVD o ti sei arreso? -  
\- Ancora no, Morgana. Mi manca l'ultimo film e poi ho finito. -  
\- Beh, ricordati solo che il tempo stringe... ti restano ancora pochi giorni... non l'avrai dimenticato, vero? -  
\- E come potrei dimenticarlo se ci sei tu a ricordarmelo un giorno sì e l'altro pure? -  
\- E ricordi anche le condizioni della scommessa? Se non riuscirai ad onorare la penitenza guardando nel tempo concordato tutti i film della saga sarai costretto a darmi la tua preziosa... -  
\- Non dirlo neanche! Me lo ricordo eccome! Ieri sono andato alla videoteca ma il DVD era già stato noleggiato... Ma non cantar vittoria troppo presto perché oggi ci tornerò e... -  
\- No, Arthur, oggi non puoi! -  
\- Come sarebbe a dire che oggi non posso? -  
\- Sarebbe a dire che oggi pomeriggio dobbiamo andare con papà dallo zio Agravaine, l'avevi dimenticato? E non pensare neanche di non venire perché sai che è impossibile! -  
\- Ma io avevo detto a Merlin... cioè... avevo detto al commesso della videoteca che sarei passato questo pomeriggio... -  
\- Vedrai, fratellino, che se ne farà una ragione! Suvvia, non fare quella faccia delusa... Non dirmi che ti stavi appassionando alla saga! -  
\- Ma sei impazzita per caso? -  
\- E allora, cos'è quel muso? Perché ti dispiace così tanto non poter andare oggi a noleggiare il DVD? -  
\- Non sono dispiaciuto... È che non ho voglia di andare dallo zio! -  
\- Ti ho detto che... -  
\- Lo so! Ho detto che non ho voglia, non che non sarei venuto. Quindi adesso, per favore, esci che devo cambiarmi! -  
\- Uhm... ma come sei pudico... -  
\- Morgana! -  
\- Ok, ho capito! Ti aspetto di sotto. -

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Sono riuscito a dormire sì e no un paio d'ore... Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, chiedendomi come mai non sei venuto ieri, se tornerai oggi o se invece ho sprecato la mia unica occasione di conoscerti sul serio...  
E così questa mattina mi ritrovo più pallido del solito e con una faccia da far invidia ad uno zombie... Invece di passare la notte a rimuginare non potevo limitarmi a sognarti? Mi sarebbe andato bene anche continuare il sogno dell'altra notte... Chissà se poi alla fine mi avresti morso davvero... E a me sarebbe piaciuto? Ti avrei chiesto di farlo di nuovo?  
Ok... calma! Non posso veramente aver immaginato uno scenario tanto trash! Devo calmarmi... Devo assolutamente calmarmi!

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Fra meno di un'ora finisco di lavorare e di te neanche l'ombra... Il timore che non ti presenterai neanche oggi a poco a poco si sta trasformando in certezza e, per completare il quadro di questa giornata uggiosa, la luce a neon in fondo al corridoio ha iniziato a lampeggiare emettendo anche un ronzio fastidiosissimo... Provo a spegnerla e a riaccenderla ma niente... penso proprio che sia il caso di sostituire la lampada... la mia solita fortuna...  
Ed è a questo punto che tu decidi di entrare... Proprio mentre sono in equilibrio precario in cima alla scala con un cacciavite in bocca ed un tubo al neon che mi sbuca dalla tasca dei jeans... Ammettilo, devi divertirti un mondo a beccarmi in queste posizioni assurde e imbarazzanti... Ma magari non mi noti e faccio in tempo a scendere... Come non detto, mi hai visto e ti stai avvicinando... e mi sorridi... e, oh mamma, sei proprio da togliere il fiato! Sarà per la diversa angolazione con cui ti guardo, per la t-shirt azzurra che indossi oppure per il fatto che non ti vedo da due giorni ma, se possibile, mi sembri ancora più... BELLO!!! Ed eccomi cadere in picchiata in modalità fanboy assatanato quando piuttosto dovrei preoccuparmi di non cadere da questa scala facendo la figura dell'idiota!!!  
\- Ciao Merlin! -  
\- Ciauu.. oo! - Cerco di salutarti ma il cacciavite non mi facilita l'impresa, così me lo sfilo di bocca e riprovo a parlare. - Ciao Arthur! -  
\- Ciao, ma... come fai a sapere come mi chiamo? Non mi sembra di avertelo detto l'altro giorno... - Mi chiedi stupito.  
Cavolo... mi sono lasciato sfuggire il tuo nome... che stupido che sono.  
\- Beh, a meno che tu non abbia mentito al momento della registrazione, l'ho letto sulla tua schermata dati quando hai affittato i DVD. -  
Non male come risposta, ci può stare, vero?  
\- Ah, giusto... Beh, bella memoria... -  
\- Eh, già! Ricordo tutto quello che leggo... - Aggiungo per dar credito all'affermazione di prima. - Dammi un minuto e sono tutto tuo! - No... Dio ti prego non dirmi che ho detto veramente “sono tutto tuo”!!! Che imbarazzo colossale...  
\- Ok, fai con calma. - Mi dici e sembra che tu non abbia fatto caso alla mia risposta ambigua, meno male...  
Continuo ad avvitare la grata di protezione cercando di fare più in fretta possibile, non mi piace stare sulla scala e tu che mi osservi non sei d'aiuto... Mi mancano solo altre due viti e... perfetto! Adesso ho finito. Finalmente posso scendere.  
Però anche dopo che sono sceso tu continui ad osservare la lampada con espressione perplessa.  
\- Che c'è? Qualcosa non va? -  
\- No, niente, solo che la grata mi sembra un po' allentata verso sinistra... -  
\- Cosa? - Ti chiedo seguendo la traiettoria del tuo sguardo. - A me sembra ok. Probabilmente è la prospettiva da cui la stai guardando... -  
\- Non penso. Probabilmente non hai stretto abbastanza le viti su quel lato... Dammi un secondo il cacciavite, ci penso io. - E così dicendo prendi l'arnese dalla mia mano ed inizi a salire sulla scala...  
\- No, Arthur, lascia stare. Va bene così! Se poi cadi e ti fai male? La scala non è molto stabile... -  
\- Tu non sei caduto, perché dovrei farlo io? Se ti fa sentire più tranquillo puoi tenermi ferma la scala. - Mi dici e a me non rimane altro da fare se non avvicinarmi di più e tenere con forza la scala. Alzo lo sguardo per vedere cosa stai facendo e...  
Pensieri lascivi...  
Torbidi ed asfissianti pensieri lascivi mi riempiono la mente alla vista dei tuoi jeans che fasciano il più bel fondoschiena che ho mai avuto modo di vedere...  
Qui si mette male!  
Qui si mette molto male!!!  
Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo e credo anche di essermi lasciato sfuggire un gemito frustrato... Cavolo, ma non ho un minimo di autocontrollo??? Respirare, devo solo respirare e distogliere lo sguardo, ce la posso fare...  
Tu nel frattempo mi stai dicendo qualcosa ma non ho capito una sola parola...  
\- Come scusa? Cosa stavi dicendo? - Ti chiedo stentando a riconoscere la mia voce stridula...  
\- Stavo dicendo che hai sbagliato il verso della grata, per questo non sei riuscito a fissare a fondo le viti. Adesso la sistemo. -  
\- Ah, non me n'ero accorto. - D'altronde come potevo accorgermene se in quel momento eri entrato tu decimando i miei neuroni? - Ti ringrazio ma, davvero, posso farlo io. -  
\- Tranquillo, ho quasi fatto. - Mi dici ed infatti dopo poco inizi a scendere dalla scala.  
\- Ecco qui! - Mi porgi il cacciavite e mi guardi con un sorriso soddisfatto per la “memorabile” impresa che hai appena compiuto.  
\- Grazie! -  
\- Me l'hai già detto! Non c'è bisogno di ripetermelo ancora. - Mi dici passandoti un dito sul naso. Non è che per caso essere ringraziato ti mette in imbarazzo? L'ho detto io che sei adorabile...  
\- Giusto. Immagino tu sia venuto per Twilight, vero? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Bene. Prendo la custodia e arrivo. Tu aspettami alla cassa, ok? -  
\- Ok. -  
Entro veloce nel corridoio e... l'ho fatto di nuovo!  
Sono o non sono il ragazzo più stupido sulla faccia della terra?  
Ho avuto ben due giorni per pensare a cosa fare quando saresti tornato e non ho neanche lontanamente abbozzato una strategia per poter legare con te e mettere in atto un qualche piano per conquistarti... In pratica ho guadagnato due giorni per niente!!!  
Si può essere più stupidi di me? E adesso che faccio?  
Un'idea... Ho bisogno che mi venga in mente un'idea in questo preciso istante...  
Ok, basta! Così non va. Devo prendere in mano la situazione!  
E lo sai che faccio?  
Adesso vengo lì, ti do questo benedetto DVD e ti chiedo se vuoi uscire con me!  
Né più né meno.  
Tanto non serve a niente aspettare.  
Giusto, adesso mi riconosco!  
Non mi sono mai fatto tanti problemi a chiedere ad un ragazzo di uscire e non vedo perché devo iniziare proprio con te! Se vuoi dirmi di sì lo farai oggi, è inutile rimandare, qualche giorno non cambierà di certo le tue intenzioni.  
Arrivo vicino alla cassa con la custodia del DVD mentre tu mi fissi insistentemente e già sento tutto il mio coraggio svanire.  
Ho come la sensazione che sto per mandare tutto a puttane...

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

È assurdo! Ancora mi domando come, nonostante i miei buoni propositi, alla fine io mi sia ritrovato a continuare con questa messinscena! Seriamente, se sapessi che non è possibile, giurerei che un'entità si è appena impossessata del mio corpo e della mia mente e mi ha costretto ad agire senza il mio volere...  
Ho praticamente ripetuto la scena dell'altro giorno, in cui ti mentivo dicendoti che il DVD era già stato noleggiato... ed il mio volerti chiedere di uscire si è trasformato in un patetico “Sono sicuro che se torni domani lo trovi...”.  
Sì, certo, domani lo troverai di sicuro... basta che mi decido a dartelo questo benedetto DVD!  
È da quando te ne sei andato che continuo a pensare alla tua espressione delusa, come se il non poter vedere il film proprio oggi fosse davvero un problema per te... Ma non vedo come potrebbe... Stai solo pagando un pegno per una scommessa persa... la mia innocua bugia non può danneggiarti... vero? Vero?  
Non dovevo mentirti di nuovo, lo so, però quando ti ho visto lì davanti a me, con i tuoi dannati capelli biondi ed i tuoi dannati occhi azzurri, che mi fissavi, ho smesso di ragionare e la colpa è solamente tua che mi confondi anche solo respirando! Mi stai facendo comportare in questo modo assurdo... come uno smidollato che teme un tuo rifiuto! Non è da me! Non è proprio da me!  
Ma domani assolutamente non deve andare così... domani tornerò ad essere il ragazzo spigliato che sono sempre stato! Domani, cascasse anche il mondo, ti darò il DVD e se tutto andrà come spero sabato sera usciremo insieme!

 


	3. Capitolo 3

**I Rischi del Videonoleggio**

 

**Capitolo 3**

  
  


\- Merlin... non ci credo! Davvero non è proprio da te! Di solito non hai tutti questi problemi con i ragazzi... - Mi dice Freya mentre regola il timer del forno a microonde per cuocere i pop-corn per poi appoggiarsi al tavolo della cucina guardandomi mentre trattiene a stento una risata.

\- Lo so che non è da me, che ti credi? Ma ogni volta che Arthur mi guarda è come se mi mandasse in pappa il cervello e mi ritrovo a comportarmi come un liceale alla prima cotta... -

\- Oddio pagherei per vederti... E comunque proprio non capisco come ti possa mettere in soggezione... Insomma, è un fan di Twilight e quindi per forza di cose deve sicuramente essere un ragazzo dolce e sensibile... -

\- Freya, non tutti gli appassionati di Twilight sono delle brave persone! Non puoi basare il tuo giudizio solo su questo elemento. E poi lui non mi mette in soggezione, lui mi stravolge! E comunque ad Arthur Twilight non piace! -

\- Ma cosa dici? Se ha praticamente noleggiato tutta la saga! -

\- Guarda che è stato obbligato dalla sorella a vedere i film perché ha perso una stupida scommessa altrimenti dubito che l'avrebbe visto. Quindi smettila di pensare a lui come al tuo nuovo eroe romantico e soprattutto smettila di sbavare sulle sue foto che me le rovini! Se lo sapevo non te le facevo vedere... -

\- E tu gli credi? è la scusa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito! Veramente, a chi verrebbe mai in mente una penitenza simile? Secondo me lì per lì, come molti ragazzi, si è vergognato di ammettere che gli piaceva la saga... non mi hai forse detto che arrossisce ogni volta quando ti mostra la custodia del DVD? Probabilmente ti ha rifilato la prima assurdità che gli è saltata in testa... A dirla tutta non è stata certamente una trovata grandiosa ma d'altro canto, visto quanto è bello, mica possiamo sperare che sia anche intelligente? Sarebbe chiedere troppo, vero Merlin? E poi io non sto assolutamente sbavando sulle sue foto! Le stavo semplicemente osservando con la dovuta attenzione. Non sarebbe stato gentile da parte mia non soffermarmi a guardarle come si deve dopo che sei stato ore ad esaminare le registrazioni delle telecamere di sicurezza per estrapolare i fermo immagine ed io sono gentile di natura! -

\- Gentile, sì, come no... E comunque perché inventarsi una scusa simile? Non ha senso... -

La vedo armeggiare con la busta dei pop-corn appena sfornati che sono ormai diventati il must delle nostre seratine a base di telefilm e chiacchiere...

\- Evidentemente deve aver pensato che a te non piacesse la saga, magari ti sei anche lasciato sfuggire uno dei tuoi soliti commenti sarcastici su Edward e Bella ed allora ha preferito mentire! Logico! -

\- Se lo dici tu... ma Arthur non mi sembra proprio uno che si inventa una balla del genere... -

\- Ad ogni modo, domani vedi di non combinare casini e chiedigli di uscire. E di dargli il DVD! Arthur starà morendo dalla curiosità dopo aver visto Bella risvegliarsi con gli occhi rossi! -

\- Sì, come no! Probabilmente non ci sta dormendo la notte... -

\- Ecco, lo vedi come fai? è per questo che Arthur ti ha detto quella bugia! Adesso però prendi la Coca-Cola dal frigo e vieni a sederti che sta per iniziare il nuovo episodio di Arrow e non voglio perdermi nemmeno una battuta! -

\- Arrivo, arrivo! E comunque sei sempre tu quella che commenta durante la visione! Riesci a stare zitta solo quando Stephen Amell si allena a torso nudo e sei troppo impegnata a divorartelo con gli occhi per riuscire a parlare... -

\- Perché tu hai il coraggio di dirmi che a te non piace guardarlo? -

\- Non ho detto questo! Ma preferisco il mio Arthur! -

\- Il “TUO” Arthur? Mi sa che questa volta ti ha preso proprio male! - Mi dice sorridendo mentre inizia l'episodio e come pappagalli ripetiamo insieme le prime battute che accompagnano la sigla...

 

_"My name is Oliver Queen. For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal - survive._

_Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish - to use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city._

_To do this, I must become someone else. I must become... something else."_

 

 

… per poi guardarci negli occhi e scoppiare a ridere come due idioti per la nostra stupidità.

 

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Ed eccomi qui di nuovo a lavoro, pimpante e determinato. Anche se fuori il tempo è grigio e minaccia pioggia per me è come se ci fosse il sole. Avverto delle sensazioni positive riguardo al nostro imminente incontro, probabilmente dovute alla chiacchierata che ho avuto ieri sera con Freya, ed inoltre, per scaramanzia, ho indossato anche la mia felpa rossa portafortuna, in barba al regolamento che vorrebbe che indossassi la divisa... ma tanto il capo è fuori città ed è comunque mio zio Gaius che, a dirla tutta, non è mai stato troppo fiscale su queste cose...

Ho già pianificato tutto e, caro il mio Arthur, credimi, non hai scampo! Ho qui vicino a me il DVD di Twilight e te lo mostrerò non appena entrerai dalla porta. A questo punto tu non potrai non restare impressionato dalla mia “gentilezza” per avertelo messo da parte! Pensa che in teoria sarebbe anche contro il regolamento e stai sicuro che te lo farò notare! Ovviamente, non è necessario che tu venga a sapere di Gaius e della parentela che ci lega, anzi, il mio capo per te sarà severo e estremamente pignolo, un autentico tiranno! Devi renderti pienamente conto del rischio che ho corso per te! E a questo punto non potrai sicuramente rifiutare il mio invito... non ne avrai né la possibilità né l'intenzione perché, oltre al naturale spirito di riconoscenza che proverai, ti ammalierò con il mio innato sex appeal!

Aspettarti però è incredibilmente stancante... e quindi, dopo aver ricontrollato mentalmente per l'ennesima volta la mia infallibile strategia, credo di meritarmi senza ombra di dubbio il bel muffin al cioccolato che ho comprato venendo in negozio... un pizzico di energia in più è proprio quello che mi occorre per dare il meglio di me!

Caspita quanto è buono, così soffice, profumato, gustoso! Sono immerso in quest'estasi di sapore ed a stento sento qualcuno entrare. E, ma ormai non mi stupisco neanche più, quel qualcuno sei tu! Devo seriamente lavorare su questa cosa delle tue entrate a sorpresa oppure presto avrò bisogno di un cardiologo... Ad ogni modo questa volta sono preparato e non ti permetterò di distrarmi!

Sfodero il mio miglior sorriso e ti regalo uno sguardo seducente ma tu non mi degni di uno sguardo... mi stai decisamente ignorando e noto che tutta la tua attenzione è concentrata sul muffin che ho in mano! E ti stai pure leccando le labbra bramoso di assaggiarlo! Maledetto muffin! Ero io che dovevo provocarti questa reazione e non un ammasso di farina, zucchero e cioccolato!

\- è con le gocce di cioccolato? - Mi chiedi. Cioè... neanche mi saluti e mi chiedi com'è fatto il muffin? Ma stiamo scherzando?

\- Sì. - Ti rispondo stizzito... Non posso crederci, lo stai continuando a fissare...

\- Sembra buono. -

\- Lo è. - Vorrei proprio spiaccicartelo in faccia questo benedetto muffin ma tu finalmente ti decidi a guardarmi e la tua espressione mi disarma completamente... e cedo...

\- Lo vuoi assaggiare? - Finisco per chiederti.

\- Davvero posso? - Mi chiedi con la stessa espressione di un bambino all'entrata di un Luna Park...

Io allungo il braccio per passartelo ma tu, invece che prendere il dolce dalla mia mano, me l'afferri e te la porti vicino alle labbra per poi addentare il muffin che per qualche strano mistero della fisica riesco ancora a stringere fra le dita... Subito dopo mi lasci andare il polso, sfiorandolo delicatamente, e ti gusti il boccone con tanto di mugugni d'apprezzamento...

Ed io cerco con tutto me stesso di non fraintendere le tue azioni... cerco di convincermi che l'afferrarmi la mano sia stato solo un gesto spontaneo e privo di malizia... che le tue labbra solo accidentalmente hanno sfiorato le mie dita e tutto ciò che volevi era solamente mangiare il mio muffin... ma non ci riesco... tutto quello che hai fatto è stato così maledettamente eccitante da farmi uscire di testa...

Mi hai lasciato senza parole e a stento riesco a sentire cosa dici...

Mi chiedi di Twilight, se finalmente hanno riportato il DVD. Devi fraintendere il mio prolungato silenzio e per questo forse ti convinci che è ancora fuori. Di nuovo quel broncio ad oscurare il tuo viso ed io vorrei contraddirti ma tu non me lo permetti. Dici ancora qualcosa e mi sembra di sentire un “domani” e “magari” e poi ti vedo estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca e guardarmi in attesa e allora capisco che devi avermi fatto una domanda.

\- Come scusa? Dicevi? -

\- Ti ho chiesto se puoi darmi il tuo numero di telefono così posso chiamarti prima della chiusura per vedere se hanno riportato il DVD. -

\- Ah, sì, certo. Sicuro. -

Ti appoggi al bancone e ci poggi sopra il cellulare, probabilmente per scrivere più comodamente ed io non posso non notare subito la foto di sfondo che ti ritrae insieme ad una ragazza bellissima.

\- Oh, wow! È la tua ragazza? - Ti chiedo cercando di sembrare tranquillo mentre dentro sto morendo...

\- Oddio, scherzi! Assolutamente no! Lei è solo Morgana, mia sorella, la strega! Lo sfondo l'ha impostato lei perché il cellulare è nuovo ed io ancora non so bene come usarlo. E comunque diciamo che i miei interessi non vanno proprio in quella direzione... -

Oddio... sono morto e risorto in una manciata di secondi! Mi stai forse dicendo che sei gay? Non posso averti frainteso! È così, giusto? Oh, mamma, lo sapevo che oggi era il mio giorno fortunato!

Tu continui a fissarmi come in attesa, inarcando le sopracciglia come ad invitarmi a dire qualcosa. E realizzo solo in questo momento che tu forse vuoi sapere di me, che se hai detto quella frase forse ti aspetti una mia reazione, no?

\- Merlin? - Interrompi le mie riflessioni chiamandomi come solo tu sai fare...

\- Cosa? -

\- Allora, il tuo numero? -

\- Ah, giusto. Allora è... - E ti detto il mio numero di telefono.

\- Ok, allora adesso scappo perché sono di fretta. Ci sentiamo dopo, ciao! -

E non mi dai neanche il tempo di salutarti che già scompari oltre la porta.

  
  


.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


Controllo di aver chiuso bene il negozio ed inserisco l'allarme. Pensavo davvero che avresti telefonato prima della chiusura... Perché mi hai detto che mi avresti chiamato e poi non l'hai fatto? Ho anche aspettato un quarto d'ora oltre l'orario nella speranza che ti facessi vivo di persona ma niente... Mi guardo intorno per l'ultima volta ma non ti vedo da nessuna parte e quindi decido di incamminarmi verso casa.

La pioggia da poco ha cominciato a scendere sempre più fitta e come sempre ho dimenticato di portare l'ombrello... La felpa ha il cappuccio ma temo che mi bagnerò lo stesso. Infilo gli auricolari dell'i-pod alle orecchie e mi incammino con passo spedito verso casa. La musica ed il rumore ovattato della pioggia creano una barriera tra me e il mondo e così mi immergo nel ricordo del nostro breve incontro di qualche ora fa. Sinceramente credevo che la storia del cellulare fosse una scusa per farti dare il mio numero ma ora non ne sono poi così convinto... E comunque avresti dovuto chiedere il numero di telefono della videoteca non quello del mio cellulare... In questo modo mi hai volutamente illuso... Si può sapere perché non hai telefonato? Non è che poi hai deciso di andare a cercare il DVD da qualche altra parte? È questo che le mie stupide bugie mi hanno fatto guadagnare? Non so cosa pensare...

Sto camminando con lo sguardo basso cercando di evitare il mare di pozzanghere che si è creato per strada ma all'improvviso mi paralizzo stupito perché qualcuno mi si è parato davanti ed ha appoggiato le mani sulle mie spalle. Alzo lo sguardo allarmato ma la paura si trasforma in stupore perché ci sei tu davanti a me che mi fissi.

E... mamma mia, bagnato sei una visione! I capelli leggermente scuriti ed abbassati per il peso dell'acqua ti ricadono scompostamente sulla fronte ed una moltitudine di gocce ti accarezzano il viso e scivolano giù verso il collo per poi morire nello scollo della tua maglietta... E oh mio Dio! Il modo in cui quel tessuto leggero ti aderisce quasi come una seconda pelle mettendo ancora più in risalto le tue spalle...

Penso seriamente di stare per avere un collasso e tu non fai altro che aggravare la mia condizione quando mi sfili gli auricolari dalle orecchie... ed io me le sento andare letteralmente a fuoco! Mi meraviglio di come non senta uscirne del vapore da quanto me le sento calde...

\- Merlin, ma si può sapere a che volume tieni quest'affare? Ti sto chiamando da almeno un minuto ed ho suonato il clacson una marea di volte prima di decidermi a parcheggiare e raggiungerti a piedi! -

\- Io non tengo il volume troppo alto! È che di solito quando cammino mi perdo nei miei pensieri e non presto molta attenzione a quello che mi succede intorno... -

\- E me lo dici pure! Magari ne vai anche fiero, no? -

\- Veramente io... -

Non mi permetti di finire la frase che mi afferri per un braccio e mi trascini verso quella che evidentemente è la tua macchina dicendomi di entrare. Io sono talmente sorpreso che mi siedo automaticamente al posto del passeggero ed aspetto che anche tu salga in auto, approfittando di questi pochi secondi per cercare di calmarmi un po'.

Una volta salito ti giri verso di me.

\- Allora, dov'è che abiti? Ti do uno strappo a casa, sei completamente bagnato. - Mi chiedi mettendo in moto l'auto.

\- Anche tu lo sei... -

\- Beh, sì, ma mai quanto te... -

\- Comunque non abito molto lontano. Per il momento continua su questa strada. -

\- Ok. -

\- Ma tu che ci fai da queste parti? Abiti in zona? - Ti chiedo tanto per dire qualcosa anche se so perfettamente che vivi a 15 minuti di macchina da qui... Ok, giuro che non avevo cattive intenzioni quando ho sbirciato nei dati che hai compilato per ottenere la tessera della videoteca...

\- Non proprio... Stavo tornando dall'università e mi trovavo di passaggio. In realtà volevo chiamarti per sapere del DVD ma quel dannato cellulare non ha registrato il numero... -

\- Veramente? - Lo sapevo che era successo qualcosa! Me lo sentivo che non mi avevi tirato un bidone! Ma ormai non importa, forse è stato meglio così, perché adesso sono in macchina con te!

\- Il fatto è che l'ho preso da poco ed evidentemente ho fatto un casino nell'inserire il tuo numero. Vedi se ci riesci tu. - Mi dici passandomi il cellulare che con non poca fatica hai sfilato dai jeans rimanendo sempre attento alla guida.

\- Vediamo un po'... - Dico cercando di capire come si salvano i numeri. In effetti è una procedura non proprio intuitiva ma dopo un po' riesco nell'impresa. Ricontrollo per sicurezza un paio di volte che il mio nome compaia in rubrica e per un secondo avverto la voglia incontrollabile di curiosare nel tuo cellulare ma mi freno perché no, non si fa... mica sono uno stalker!

\- Penso di esserci riuscito. Come nome ho scritto "Merlin - Videoteca" così ti ricordi. - Ti dico, porgendoti il cellulare.

\- Perché secondo te quanti Merlin conosco io? Potevi anche evitare la precisazione... - Mi dici ridendo.

Ed a questo tuo commento non posso fare a meno di sorridere.

Tu continui a guidare seguendo le mie indicazioni e nel frattempo io ne approfitto per chiederti dei tuoi studi e di ciò che fai nel tempo libero. Tu mi rispondi senza problemi e scopro così che frequentiamo la stessa università ma che abbiamo scelto dei corsi completamente diversi ed è per questo che non ci siamo mai "beccati" nel campus. Vengo a sapere che fai parte della squadra di scherma e che ti alleni tutti i giorni tranne il fine settimana e mi racconti anche che quest'ultimo mese avete intensificato gli allenamenti perché a breve ci saranno le gare di qualificazione. La cosa bella è che ad ogni domanda che ti pongo tu ne rivolgi una a me. E ciò significa che anche tu sei interessato a conoscermi meglio e questo mi fa ben sperare...

Purtroppo nel giro di qualche minuto arriviamo sotto casa mia ed è un peccato perché stavo per chiederti se ti vedevi con qualcuno ma adesso non mi pare più il momento giusto...

\- Eccoci qua. - Ti dico un po' imbarazzato.

\- Effettivamente è molto vicina. Qual è casa tua? - Mi chiedi guardando oltre il finestrino.

\- Vivo sopra la lavanderia. - Ti dico indicandola. - L'appartamento non è molto grande ma per me è sufficiente. Inoltre si trova a metà strada tra l'università e la videoteca e quindi la trovo molto comoda. -

\- Quindi vivi solo? -

\- Sì. Mi sono trasferito l'anno scorso per frequentare l'università. Mia madre abita troppo lontano e non avrei potuto seguire le lezioni. Tu invece? Vivi per conto tuo oppure con qualcuno? -

\- In realtà vivo ancora a casa con mia sorella e mio padre. - Mi rispondi toccandoti il naso imbarazzato. - Sarei voluto andare in uno dei dormitori ma, purtroppo per me, casa mia era troppo vicina all'università e non c'è stato verso di convincere mio padre... -

\- Perché? Non ti piace stare con la tua famiglia? Io sarei rimasto volentieri a casa con mia madre se avessi potuto. -

\- Non è che non mi piaccia. È solo che a volte vorrei poter avere un po' più di privacy. Sai, mia sorella sa essere molto invadente quando vuole... -

\- Se lo dici tu! Secondo me dev'essere molto bello avere una sorella o un fratello. Io purtroppo sono figlio unico... -

\- Può essere bello, lo ammetto, ma estremamente faticoso, specie se sei il fratello minore di una strega capricciosa! -

\- Eeehhh... Eeetchiuuu! -

\- Ecco, lo vedi! Lo sapevo che ti saresti raffreddato! Corri ad asciugarti prima di ammalarti seriamente... -

Maledizione, proprio adesso dovevo starnutire. Stavamo parlando così bene...

\- Sì, certo, ora vado. Tu non vuoi salire per asciugarti? -

\- No, non preoccuparti. Appena torno a casa mi faccio una bella doccia calda. -

\- Ok, allora grazie per il passaggio. - Ti dico iniziando a scendere dalla macchina.

\- Figurati. Ci vediamo domani. -

\- Ok, allora ciao. -

\- Ciao Merlin. -

Faccio di corsa i pochi metri che mi separano dal portone di casa e mi volto per vedere se ci sei ancora. Mi saluti con la mano e mi fai cenno di entrare in casa ed è solo quando oltrepasso la soglia dell'appartamento che sento il rumore della tua macchina che si allontana nella pioggia.

Mi butto sul letto più elettrizzato che mai.

Quel “ci vediamo domani” mi rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie... Ok, lo so che può essere per la storia del DVD ma il modo in cui l'hai detto, e come mi continuavi a fissare negli occhi...

Non voglio costruirmi castelli in aria ma se volevi solo passare per il DVD avresti detto qualcosa tipo “Allora domani passo a prendere il DVD” oppure semplicemente domani mi avresti telefonato, ora il mio numero ce l'hai!

Quindi, reputo più che giusto considerare plausibile l'idea che io ti piaccia almeno un po'! Senza contare il fatto che mi hai dato un passaggio in macchina e ti sei pure bagnato per venirmi a chiamare! E neanche una volta durante tutto il tragitto hai nominato il DVD!

Il rumore della pioggia che batte sul vetro della finestra sembra fare a gara con il battito forsennato del mio cuore... Sono felice, come non lo ero da tempo.

E non vedo l'ora che arrivi domani...

 


	4. Capitolo 4

**I Rischi del Videonoleggio**

 

 

**Capitolo 4**

  
  


_Camelot University – Pomeriggio_

  
  


\- Arthur, ma si può sapere cosa stai combinando? È tutta la settimana che scappi appena finiti gli allenamenti senza nemmeno salutarmi... -

\- Lo so Gwaine, è che sono dovuto passare ogni giorno in videoteca per la scommessa di Morgana... -

\- Non mi dire che ancora finisci di vedere Twilight?Perché ci stai mettendo tutto questo tempo? Se non sbaglio la scadenza era a fine mese... e quindi hai tempo fino a... oggi! Domani è il primo Ottobre! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Vuoi veramente lasciare Betsy nelle mani di tua sorella per due mesi? Sola, indifesa... -

\- Non ti ci mettere pure tu Gwaine! Il solo pensiero mi angoscia... la mia piccola! -

\- E allora si può sapere perché ti sei ridotto all'ultimo minuto? -

\- Non è stata colpa mia! Stava andando tutto bene, ho visto i primi quattro film nel giro di dieci giorni ma l'ultimo non sono riuscito a trovarlo. Sono tornato varie volte in videoteca ma il DVD è sempre fuori. Spero di riuscire a noleggiarlo oggi pomeriggio... -

\- Fammi capire bene. Tu stai rischiando di dover prestare per due mesi la tua adorata macchina, che neanch'io ho il permesso di guidare, a tua sorella perché nella videoteca dove sei andato a noleggiare gli altri DVD l'ultimo è sempre fuori? -

\- Esatto! -

\- Ma scusa, non puoi andare da qualche altra parte? Non puoi comprarlo? Non posso credere che non si trovi da nessuna parte... Al massimo scaricalo da Internet! -

\- Lo sai che non posso scaricarlo da Internet... parte della penitenza era farmi vergognare di esistere nell'andare a noleggiare o comprare i DVD! -

\- Ho capito. Ma allora perché non lo vai a comprare al centro commerciale? -

\- Beh, perché ormai sono andato sempre in quella videoteca e mi pare brutto smettere di andarci... -

\- Ti pare brutto smettere di andarci?!? Ma sei serio? E chi ci dovrebbe rimanere male, il proprietario della videoteca? Perché perderebbe quei pochi spiccioli del noleggio del DVD? -

\- No, non è questo... -

\- E allora cosa? -

\- È per colpa del commesso! -

\- Per colpa del commesso... -

\- Sì. E smettila di ripetere quello che dico! -

\- Arthur, spiegati una buona volta, ok? Non riesco a seguirti... -

\- Non c'è niente da spiegare... Il fatto è che c'è questo commesso, Merlin, che lavora alla videoteca... -

\- E... -

\- E niente! -

\- Aspetta un attimo! Non mi dire... -

\- Cosa? -

\- Ti piace il commesso! -

\- Gwaine, maledizione! Smettila di urlare! Siamo nel cortile dell'università... -

\- E chi se ne frega? Dai, raccontami tutto amico... -

\- Non c'è davvero niente da raccontare. -

\- Sì, certo... come se non ti conoscessi! Vieni qui, fatti abbracciare... era ora! È passato davvero troppo tempo! Forza, sputa immediatamente il rospo! Altrimenti... -

\- E va bene, parlo! Ma tu lasciami, smettila di stritolarmi il collo! -

\- Io ti lascio,anche perché dobbiamo entrare in palestra e l'allenatore ci sta già guardando male, ma tu intanto comincia a raccontare... -

\- Va bene, va bene... Ma non iniziare con i tuoi soliti film mentali! Non è successo niente. L'ho conosciuto una decina di giorni fa quando sono andato a noleggiare il primo film di Twilight. All'inizio non gli ho prestato molta attenzione, d'altronde stavo morendo di vergogna e pensavo solo a fare più in fretta possibile... -

-Oddio, solo Morgana poteva concepire una penitenza simile... è davvero fantastica. Cosa avrei dato per vederti in pubblico con quel DVD in mano! Scusa, continua pure! -

\- Quando incastrerà anche te con qualcosa di simile vedrai che mia sorella non ti sembrerà più così fantastica... Comunque ti stavo dicendo che le prime due volte che sono andato alla videoteca Merlin non mi aveva colpito particolarmente. Ok, avevo notato che era un bel ragazzo ma forse proprio per questo avevo evitato di guardarlo e di parlarci più del dovuto, dato il motivo per cui mi trovavo lì. Ma poi piano piano mi ha conquistato... Sarà stato il suo sorriso... Cavolo, ha un sorriso che lo illumina tutto e che mi lascia ogni volta senza fiato... E le sue orecchie... -

\- Le sue orecchie? -

\- Le sue orecchie, perché? Secondo te non deve avere le orecchie? -

\- Certo che le deve avere ma non puoi rimanere colpito dalle orecchie di una persona... -

\- Certo che posso!-

\- Se lo dici tu... Sentiamo allora, come sono queste orecchie? -

\- Sono a sventola. Ma non in maniera ridicola, in una maniera impertinente che mi fa venire voglia di... -

\- Tirargliele! -

\- No, Gwaine... stavo per dire che mi fa venire voglia di mordergliele ma se mi interrompi ancora con i tuoi stupidi commenti mordo te e ti assicuro che lo farò in maniera tutt'altro che piacevole... -

\- Ehi amico, calma... Non ti interrompo più! -

\- Sarà meglio! -

\- E quindi? -

\- E quindi niente. Non ti dico più niente, così impari. E poi sta per iniziare l'allenamento. -

\- Non puoi sganciare una bomba simile e lasciarmi così... -

\- Certo che posso! -

\- Dai Arthur... almeno dimmi se pensi di poter avere qualche speranza... insomma almeno sai se gli interessano i ragazzi? -

\- Diciamo che ho avuto una buona sensazione... -

\- Dettagli, dettagli! Non penserai di cavartela così?

\- Basta, andiamo che si sta facendo tardi. Facciamo così, se durante l'amichevole di questo pomeriggio riuscirai a battere quello sbruffone di Valiant, ti racconterò di Merlin e del perché credo di potergli interessare... -

\- Allora puoi anche iniziare a parlare! Lo ridurrò in poltiglia e quando avrò finito con lui, lo troverai in un angolino dello spogliatoio a leccare le ferite del suo orgoglio ridotto a brandelli! -

\- Non sottovalutarlo... È molto furbo e tende a giocare sporco... -

\- Lo so, non preoccuparti! Ma su, racconta! -

\- Non mi pare che tu abbia già vinto... -

\- Uffa! E va bene, ne riparliamo dopo. Ma il problema del DVD rimane. Che farai se neanche oggi sarà disponibile? -

\- Spero davvero di trovarlo... Ma se così non fosse allora andrò a comprarlo. Non posso fare altrimenti... Non posso lasciare la mia piccola nelle grinfie di Morgana... -

\- E pensi di fare in tempo? -

\- Il centro commerciale chiude tardi quindi prima passo in videoteca e dopo, se non trovo il DVD, vado a comprarlo. -

\- Posso accompagnarti? -

\- Assolutamente no. -

\- Perché no? Così mi presenti questo ragazzo dalle orecchie ammalianti... -

\- Gwaine... Vedi di finirla... -

\- Ok, sto buono! -

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


_Camelot University – Nello stesso momento_

  
  


Sento il cellulare vibrarmi in tasca. Finalmente Freya si sarà resa conto di aver lasciato il cellulare spento da ieri sera e avrà trovato gli sms che le ho inviato a raffica da quando Arthur mi ha riaccompagnato a casa.

\- Pronto? -

\- Davvero ti ha riaccompagnato a casa in macchina? -

\- Ciao anche a te Freya, ben tornata tra noi! Comunque sì, Arthur mi ha dato un passaggio. Me lo sono trovato davanti all'improvviso e si è anche inzuppato di pioggia per venirmi a chiamare! Non puoi immaginare neanche l'emozione di trovarmelo lì davanti... E credo sia superfluo dirti quanto fosse bello tutto bagnato... -

\- Sicuramente superfluo! In ogni caso dopo voglio una descrizione dettagliata ma adesso per prima cosa raccontami cosa vi siete detti. -

\- Abbiamo parlato un sacco... Sono stato così bene in sua compagnia e ti assicuro che sarei rimasto a parlare con lui per ore. Ho scoperto che frequentiamo la stessa università ed è veramente incredibile che né tu né io l'abbiamo mai visto in giro... Te l'ho detto che fa parte della squadra di scherma? Devo assolutamente vederlo in uniforme, ti immagini quel fondoschiena fasciato da... -

\- Mamma mia Merlin! Stiamo parlando della divisa per la scherma! Manco fosse il costume da bagno della squadra di nuoto! Non sono molto esperta in materia ma da quello che ricordo l'uniforme non è un granché... Anzi, probabilmente è molto spessa e rigida visto che deve proteggere dai tocchi del fioretto... -

\- Non fare la guastafeste! -

\- Come dici tu... Ma cos'è tutto questo casino che sento? Dove sei? Non sei in negozio? -

\- Sono al Campus, inizio il turno fra un'ora. -

\- Oggi non avevamo lezioni, cosa ci fai lì? -

\- Non avevo niente da fare. Sono venuto per vedere se riuscivo ad incontrarlo... Sai, sto casualmente passeggiando vicino alla palestra... -

\- Merlin, davvero, tu stai peggiorando... Non bastavano le foto? Adesso lo stai proprio stalkerando? Inizi a farmi paura... -

\- Che male c'è a volerlo incontrare anche al di fuori della videoteca? -

\- E l'hai visto? -

\- Ancora no, ma ora mi siedo su una panchina abbastanza vicina all'entrata della palestra quindi se arriva dovrei vederlo, anche se c'è davvero tanta gente... -

\- Cos'altro ti ha detto? -

\- Mi ha detto che vive con suo padre e sua sorella e sembrava così imbarazzato mentre me lo diceva, come se si vergognasse di stare ancora in famiglia... Eccolo, l'ho visto! Oh, no... -

\- Cosa? Merlin cos'è successo? Merlin parla! -

Sento la voce di Freya che mi tortura un timpano ma sono come pietrificato perché a poca distanza da me c'è Arthur con un altro ragazzo, un altro ragazzo che lo sta abbracciando... o meglio arpionando peggio di una piovra...

\- Arthur... - Riesco a sussurrare.

\- Merlin, mi vuoi dire cosa cavolo sta succedendo? Mi sto preoccupando... -

\- Arthur è insieme ad un ragazzo... -

\- E allora? Sarà un suo amico. -

\- Un amico che lo sta abbracciando come se esistessero solo loro due al mondo? È evidente che è il suo ragazzo... -

\- Non puoi dirlo... -

\- Oh, lo dico eccome! Anche tu lo diresti se stessi assistendo a questa scena... E devi vedere che tipo! Vedessi che fisico... sembra un modello di Abercrombie! Per non parlare poi di quei dannati capelli che splendono al sole e che gli fluttuano intorno al viso manco avesse un ventilatore puntato di fronte come nei servizi fotografici... Io al confronto sono... sono... sono solo Merlin... -

\- Merlin, smettila, anche tu sei un bel ragazzo! Molto più di quanto tu creda! E comunque non sai se stanno veramente insieme. Potrebbero solamente essere buoni amici. Ascoltami. Sbrigati e vai a salutarlo. In questo modo Arthur sarà costretto a presentartelo e se dirà che è il suo ragazzo allora ti darò ragione ma se così non fosse allora vuol dire che ti sarai disperato senza motivo... -

\- Non ce la faccio... -

\- Merlin! Vai immediatamente da Arthur altrimenti... -

\- Troppo tardi. Sono entrati in palestra. Freya dovevi vederli... erano un tripudio di sguardi sorridenti e sorrisi complici... Che illuso sono stato a pensare che un ragazzo come Arthur fosse single e per di più interessato a me... -

\- Adesso mi fai arrabbiare seriamente! Te lo ripeto: non puoi sapere se stanno insieme! -

\- Basta! Il gioco è finito. Game over! Mettiamola così: per qualche giorno mi sono semplicemente illuso... Vedi? Ecco spiegato il mio temporeggiare: il mio subconscio doveva sentirlo che se ci avessi provato avrei fatto una figuraccia ed è per questo che in questi giorni mi ha fatto comportare come un timido imbranato alle prese con la sua prima cotta... Come minimo Arthur mi avrebbe riso in faccia se... No Freya, fidati, è andata meglio così. Quando oggi Arthur verrà in negozio gli darò la copia del DVD e metterò la parola fine a questa mia stupida ossessione. -

\- Cribbio Merlin! Ringrazia il cielo che al momento non sono lì perché altrimenti ti avrei già preso a calci! Stai sparando una cavolata dietro l'altra. Ci vediamo fra poco in negozio e per allora cerca di rinsavire altrimenti una bella lavata di capo come si deve non te la toglie nessuno! -

\- Che devi venire a fare in negozio? -

\- Lavorare forse? Ti sei dimenticato che Gaius mi ha chiesto di venirti a dare una mano nel pomeriggio? -

\- Gaius si preoccupa per niente. Non c'è poi tanta gente in videoteca ultimamente. Posso farcela benissimo da solo. Con Gaius ti copro io, tanto è ancora fuori città. Tu devi studiare per quell'esame difficilissimo... -

\- E no bello mio! Non mi freghi! Tu non vuoi che ci sia anch'io quando più tardi verrà Arthur! Scordatelo! Sto arrivando, a dopo. -

  
  


.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


Ci mancava solo Freya adesso... Già sarà difficilissimo mantenere il solito atteggiamento di sempre alla luce di quanto ho scoperto senza dove fare i conti con lei che praticamente è una mina vagante... Ma tanto la situazione non può peggiorare più di così. E comunque c'è poco da fare...

Oggi quando verrai ti tratterò come un cliente qualunque. Ti consegnerò il DVD di Twilight e porrò fine a questa agonia... Sai che ti dico? Mi sento quasi sollevato! Certo, come no... La verità è che mi sento uno schifo... Vederti abbracciato con quel ragazzo mi ha fatto più male di quanto pensassi... Credevo che quello che provavo per te fosse semplice attrazione fisica ma se così fosse adesso non mi sentirei così triste, vero? Maledetta saga di Twilight...

  
  


.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


\- Spero che tu ti sia dato una calmata! - Mi dice Freya non appena entrata in negozio.

\- Sono calmissimo. - Le rispondo continuando a catalogare i nuovi DVD che sono appena arrivati.

\- E quindi cosa pensi di fare con Arthur? -

\- Semplicemente quello che avrei dovuto fare dall'inizio. Gli darò l'ultimo DVD della saga. -

\- E poi? -

\- E poi niente! Se sono fortunato non lo rivedrò più, va bene? -

\- Non va bene per niente! Possibile che tu sia così cocciuto? Ok, hai visto Arthur abbracciato ad un altro ragazzo, e allora? Si stavano per caso baciando? -

\- Erano nei cortili dell'università, secondo te potevano baciarsi in pubblico? -

\- Credimi, se si fossero fatti uno scrupolo del genere non si sarebbero neanche abbracciati! -

\- Tu non li hai visti, non hai visto la naturalezza con cui si abbracciavano, come fosse cosa di tutti i giorni, quindi non puoi giudicare! -

\- Nemmeno tu, perché non sai il motivo di quel gesto! Potresti anche avere ragione ma non lo saprai mai con certezza se non ti dai da fare per scoprire come stanno realmente le cose! -

\- E come dovrei fare secondo te? -

\- Semplice! Quando viene chiedigli se sta con qualcuno! -

\- Ma sei pazza? Equivarrebbe ad ammettere il mio interesse per lui e viste le attuali circostanze non me la sento di espormi... -

\- E allora almeno continua con la tua farsa e non dargli il DVD! In questo modo guadagnerai tempo e magari, tra una futura chiacchierata e l'altra, riuscirai a scoprire se ha il ragazzo oppure no! Dammi retta. -

\- Non servirà a niente... -

\- Magari sì, invece! Per favore, fai come ti dico. Non hai niente da perdere! Non ti sembra quantomeno strano che non sia ancora andato ad affittarlo altrove? Vediamo se continuerà a tornare dopo non averlo trovato per l'ennesima volta! -

\- Ok, va bene, va bene! Farò come vuoi. Però, quando entra Arthur, vedi di non mettermi in imbarazzo! -

\- Non preoccuparti! Credimi, sarà come se io non ci fossi. -

Non appena Freya pronuncia quest'ultima frase la mia preoccupazione arriva alle stelle... avverto anche un brivido corrermi lungo la schiena... La sua determinazione mi preoccupa... Potrebbe combinare di tutto...

  
  


.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


Ho mentito a Freya... non è vero che sono calmo, anzi... se non ti sbrighi ad entrare da quella porta non posso garantirti che mi troverai ancora vivo visto che l'agitazione mi sta uccidendo...

Sono passate sicuramente più di due ore e mezza da quando ti ho visto entrare in palestra... quanto dura un allenamento di scherma? Quasi quasi vedo se trovo informazioni su internet... ma mentre digito su Google “durata allenamento scherma” sento la porta aprirsi e ti vedo entrare.

Cos'è, hai capito che i capelli bagnati ti donano? Già ieri sotto la pioggia eri stupendo ma oggi ti presenti qui con tutte le ciocche umide e scompigliate come se ci avessi solo passato distrattamente un asciugamano ed io, anche volendo, non riesco a smettere di guardarti... È come se fossi uscito dalla doccia da non più di 5 minuti... e forse in effetti è proprio così visto che appena ti avvicini vengo avvolto dal profumo del tuo bagnoschiuma... e non immagini neanche lo sforzo immane che sto compiendo nell'evitare di pensare a te sotto la doccia... ma l'improvviso ricordo del tuo fighissimo ragazzo mi riporta con i piedi per terra peggio di una doccia fredda...

\- Ciao Arthur. - Ti saluto mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedo Freya avvicinarsi al bancone. Non poteva rimanere in fondo al negozio?

\- Ciao Merlin! - Mi saluti sorridendomi come se fossi davvero felice di vedermi. No... non devo illudermi, sei solo educato... Infatti, non appena arriva Freya, sorridi anche a lei e la saluti.

Freya ricambia il tuo saluto e ti chiede se hai bisogno di aiuto. Che attrice! Come se non sapesse il motivo per cui sei qui...

\- Ti ringrazio, ma Merlin già sa cosa mi serve quindi, se non ti spiace, vorrei farmi servire da lui. -

\- Nessun problema, assolutamente. Ti lascio in buone mani! - Ti dice e poi si mette a riordinare l'espositore di fronte al bancone, sicuramente per poter ascoltare la nostra conversazione... razza di impicciona!

\- Allora... - Mi dici in attesa.

\- Sei qui per il DVD, immagino. - Ti dico cercando di evitare al di là delle tue spalle lo sguardo ammonitore di Freya.

\- Esatto! - Mi rispondi speranzoso.

Ecco qui. Ci siamo. Cosa dovrei fare adesso? Continuare a mentirti come mi ha suggerito Freya oppure darti finalmente il DVD? La tentazione di mollare, darti questo benedetto film e vederti uscire da quella porta è molto forte, ma non posso ignorare il granello di speranza che mi è rimasto nel cuore...

Le parole alla fine mi escono di getto, quasi avessero deciso di scegliere per me.

\- Mi dispiace davvero ma non l'hanno ancora riportato, ho verificato un attimo fa. Mi sa che dovrai ripassare domani... - Non termino neanche di pronunciare tutta la frase che ti sento sospirare deluso... Maledizione... Lo dicevo io. Non sei interessato a me. Se lo fossi stato almeno un po' non saresti così dispiaciuto all'idea di dover tornare domani. Lancio uno sguardo a Freya come per dirle “Te l'avevo detto, no?” ma tu con le tue parole mi spiazzi...

\- Domani purtroppo sarà troppo tardi... - Con un tono talmente triste e rassegnato che mi fai preoccupare... Che significa che domani sarà troppo tardi? Per cosa? Non è che ti trasferisci in un'altra città?

\- Perché domani sarà troppo tardi? - Ti chiedo per davvero, sperando neanch'io so cosa...

\- Perché la penitenza impostami da mia sorella aveva un tempo limite: dovevo guardare tutta la saga di Twilight entro una certa data altrimenti avrei dovuto cederle qualcosa a cui tengo davvero moltissimo. Quindi se entro stasera non riuscirò a guardare l'ultimo film dovrò lasciarle la mia piccola per due mesi... -

Sussurri piano, immagino per cercare di non farti sentire anche da Freya. Hai un'espressione così triste che mi fa gelare... Che casino ho combinato? E cosa faccio adesso? Ormai ti ho detto che il DVD è fuori... Mentre cerco di trovare una soluzione vedo Freya affiancarti e afferrarti con forza per un braccio per farti voltare verso di lei...

\- La tua piccola? -

La tua espressione è di assoluto sbalordimento. Di sicuro non ti aspettavi quest'ultima intrusione e continui a guardare alternativamente me, Freya e soprattutto la sua mano che continua a restare avvinghiata al tuo braccio.

\- Che volevi dire che dovrai lasciare la tua piccola a tua sorella? Chi è la tua piccola? Non mi dire che hai un cane ed hai osato giocartelo in una scommessa? - Oddio ecco che parte la paladina dei diritti degli animali... devo fermarla!

\- Freya lascia stare il braccio di Arthur e smettila di impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano! -

\- Ma Merlin... -

\- Niente ma! Arthur è un cliente e tu lo stai importunando! Torna a sistemare lo scaffale! - Dico con voce imperiosa cercando di convincerla ad allontanarsi.

\- Merlin, tranquillo, non fa niente. - Mi dici con un tono leggermente divertito per poi rivolgerti a Freya... - Non ho un cane e ti assicuro che se lo avessi non diverrebbe mai oggetto di una scommessa. In realtà mi riferivo alla mia macchina... Le sono davvero affezionato e sto male al pensiero di doverla lasciare fra le grinfie di mia sorella... -

\- Oh... - Dice Freya.

\- Cavolo... - Dico io.

Sono un mostro...

Con le mie bugie ho fatto sì che tu perdessi la scommessa...

Devo fare qualcosa...

Devo dirti la verità... è l'unica soluzione...

Devo confessare di averti mentito per tutto questo tempo ed ammettere di avere il DVD proprio qui sotto il bancone...

\- Ho io la soluzione al tuo problema! - Urla Freya all'improvviso.

Cosa ha intenzione di fare adesso? Io la guardo terrorizzato mentre tu invece l'osservi speranzoso ed incuriosito...

\- Merlin, perché non inviti Arthur questa sera a casa tua per fargli guardare il DVD? -

\- Cosa? - La guardo stupito... Da dove esce fuori quest'idea?

\- È la soluzione perfetta! In questo modo Arthur farà in tempo a vedere il film e la sua "piccola" sarà salva! - Mi dice Freya, lo sguardo trionfante per l'idea geniale che ha avuto.

Subito dopo si gira verso di te e afferrandoti nuovamente il braccio - questa cosa che ti tocca in continuazione deve finire immediatamente, ok? - si rivolge direttamente a te...

\- Non ti sembra perfetto? Sei pure fortunato, visto che tutti i miei DVD di Twilight sono già a casa di Merlin dall'ultima volta in cui l'ho costretto a guardarli. Sai, ci vediamo sempre da lui per le nostre seratine a base di film e pop-corn e quindi è più comodo tenerli tutti lì... Allora, che ne dici Arthur? -

\- Io veramente non vorrei disturbare... e poi Merlin potrebbe avere un altro impegno... - Dici guardando prima lei per poi soffermarti su di me.

Ok. Ora o mai più. Freya probabilmente mi ha salvato dal dover ammettere le mie malefatte e mi ha dato l'opportunità di rimediare al mio errore... però qualcosa ancora mi frena... Il mio istinto di sopravvivenza quasi mi suggerisce di rifiutare, perché non so se riuscirei a stare tutta una serata seduto accanto a te, nel mio piccolo monolocale, facendo finta di niente, come se non avessi sognato che te da dieci giorni a questa parte. Però un solo sguardo al tuo volto speranzoso mi fa capitolare. Non è giusto che tu paghi per le mie idee strampalate e per questa assurda cotta che ho preso per te.

\- Non ho impegni questa sera – mi ritrovo quindi a dirti - e anzi mi farebbe piacere aiutarti. Mi sento anche un po' in colpa per questa situazione, sono giorni che torni qui alla videoteca per noleggiare il DVD ed io non sono riuscito a recuperartelo... -

\- Non è mica colpa tua! Non l'hai mica noleggiato tu il film! - Oh, se solo tu sapessi! È colpa mia invece! Se sapessi quello che ho fatto con l'unico scopo di continuare ad incontrarti...

\- Sei sicuro che non è un disturbo? - Mi chiedi ancora incerto.

\- No, assolutamente! -

\- Perfetto allora! Problema risolto! Mi unirei a voi nella visione ma purtroppo questa sera ho il corso di yoga... Sarà per la prossima volta! - Si intromette Freya tutta orgogliosa.

Ed è a questo punto che dalla porta entra il ragazzo di questa mattina... il tuo ragazzo. Maledizione. L'hai portato anche qui. Non mi sbagliavo davvero...

\- Ti ho trovato! - Esclama lui una volta entrato. E diavolo, non c'è proprio giustizia al mondo... perché deve avere anche una bella voce?

Tu ti giri stupito verso di lui, sembri anche leggermente irritato...

\- Gwaine... Che diamine sei venuto a fare? -

\- Ciao Arthur! - Dice quest'ultimo tranquillo avvicinandosi a noi e guardandosi intorno.

\- Gwaine, ti ho fatto una domanda... Che ci fai qui? Mi hai forse seguito? -

\- Seguito? No, me l'hai detto tu che dopo l'allenamento saresti passato in videoteca e immaginavo potesse essere questa visto che è la più vicina. -

\- E allora? -

\- E allora cosa? -

\- Non comincerai di nuovo a ripetere tutto quello che dico? Rispondimi, e allora che sei venuto a fare? -

\- Ehi, Arthur, perché ti agiti tanto? Per caso mi nascondi qualcosa? C'è qualche ragione per cui non sarei dovuto venire? - E così dicendo inizia a guardarmi insistentemente...

\- Che vai dicendo? - Gli rispondi stizzito.

Mi sembri piuttosto nervoso... Magari questo Gwaine è un tipo geloso che ti controlla e non ti lascia solo un secondo... Già lo odio...

Le cose si mettono male... Se scopre che ti ho invitato a casa mia... ok, tecnicamente ti ha invitato Freya, ma la sostanza non cambia... Se scopre che questa sera verrai a casa mia non so come potrebbe reagire...

\- Ad ogni modo, ti sono venuto a cercare perché hai dimenticato il cellulare nello spogliatoio. - Ed infatti sfila dalla tasca quello che riconosco essere il tuo cellulare.

\- Come è possibile? È sempre rimasto nel borsone ed io non l'ho mai tirato fuori... -

\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Io l'ho trovato poggiato sulla panca... - Ti dice sorridendo furbescamente...

Oddio, deve essere proprio un maniaco del controllo... Magari ti ha preso il cellulare per verificare che non ci fossero chiamate o messaggi sospetti... E sicuramente ti ha seguito per controllare cosa stavi facendo... Ma come cavolo fai a stare con un tizio del genere?

\- Allora... Questo DVD? C'è questa volta? - Dice rivolgendosi direttamente a me.

Il modo in cui mi sta guardando...

Lui sa!

Non so come abbia fatto ma lui sa!

Lui sa che ti ho mentito per tutto questo tempo ed è venuto per smascherarmi...

Sono spacciato...

\- Veramente no. - Gli rispondo. Non so come riesco a continuare a mentire...

\- Ma abbiamo comunque trovato una soluzione per aiutare Arthur! - Esclama Freya prendendo il controllo della situazione. - Merlin si è gentilmente offerto di fargli vedere il film questa sera a casa sua. Fortunatamente per Arthur io sono una patita della saga di Twilight ed ho tutti i DVD della serie quindi non c'è bisogno di aspettare che riportino il DVD. -

La mia migliore amica vuole vedermi morto... Cos'era quel “Merlin si è gentilmente offerto”? Ha fatto tutto lei e adesso Gwaine mi sta guardando in un modo stranissimo e probabilmente sta decidendo il modo più doloroso possibile per farmi fuori...

\- Ma che gentile! L'hai salvato all'ultimo minuto... Merlin, giusto? Io sono Gwaine e sono MOLTO felice di conoscerti! - Devo dargli atto: è un bravissimo attore! Con il suo atteggiamento amichevole riesce benissimo a dissimulare i suoi istinti omicidi nei miei confronti...

\- Piacere! - Sì, proprio un piacere... Qui si mette male. Non posso lasciare che il tuo ragazzo pensi che ci stavamo organizzando per un appuntamento alle sue spalle. Forza Merlin! Sii uomo. Tanto peggio di così non può andare e forse riesco ad evitare che la sua ira si abbatta su di me...

\- Puoi venire anche tu a vedere il film questa sera se ti va... -

\- Io? Neanche per sogno! Per quanto tenga ad Arthur... - e così dicendo ti mette un braccio intorno alle spalle. - guardare Twilight è una di quelle cose che non sono disposto a fare per lui... E comunque questa sera devo vedere Elena, la mia ragazza, e quindi non potrei neanche volendo! -

Ragazza? Gwaine ha una ragazza? Quindi non state insieme!!! Cavolo, non riesco a crederci! Freya aveva ragione! Guarda come mi osserva tutta gongolante, questa me la rinfaccerà a vita, non la smetterà più di lodare il suo intuito femminile a cui a quanto pare devo abituarmi a dare ascolto.

La sua soddisfazione è di breve durata perché dopo neanche un secondo eccola partire alla carica con Gwaine... povero ingenuo... ha osato sminuire Twilight davanti a lei... non sa cosa l'aspetta!

\- Il solito pregiudizio da ragazzo! Disprezzi Twilight ma non ti prendi neanche la briga di guardarlo... Non puoi giudicarlo a scatola chiusa! -

\- Oh, scusa... Devi avere ragione... Immagino che sia un capolavoro imperdibile... - Le risponde lui ironico.

E mentre quei due continuano a battibeccare fra loro tu mi ti avvicini.

\- Sei sicuro che posso venire? Non devi sentirti obbligato a farlo... - Mi chiedi.

\- Sono sicurissimo! Davvero, non è un sacrificio per me... -

\- Ok, allora grazie. A che ora vuoi che venga? -

\- Finisco di lavorare alle 20:00, quindi ti andrebbe bene vederci a casa mia per le 21:00? Così avremmo il tempo di cenare prima... -

\- E se invece cenassimo insieme? Mentre finisci il turno posso andare a prendere delle pizze e poi tornare a prenderti per darti un passaggio così non devi fare la strada a piedi. O sei venuto in macchina? -

\- Sono a piedi. Ok, allora possiamo fare così! -

\- Perfetto! Allora vado. Passo a prenderti fra poco. -

E così dicendo salvi uno scombussolato Gwaine dalle grinfie di Freya ed uscite salutando dal negozio.

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

  
  


Freya è in assoluto la migliore amica che potessi desiderare... senza di lei è sicuro che avrei combinato un disastro... La adoro!!! E Gwaine... Quel caro ragazzo si è anche preoccupato di venirti a cercare per ridarti il cellulare... deve essere davvero un amico affidabile!

Non riesco ancora a realizzare completamente come una situazione potenzialmente fallimentare si sia trasformata in un appuntamento con te! Dire che sono felice non rende assolutamente l'idea! E tu hai pure insistito per mangiare insieme...

Allora posso quasi sperare che anche tu voglia passare del tempo con me, no? Altrimenti non ti saresti anche offerto di venirmi a prendere, giusto? Magari ti piaccio anche un po'... Ti prego, fa che sia così! Spero davvero tanto che sia così...

 


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

 

Mi sento girare la testa... Il mio organismo non può reggere simili sbalzi d'umore... Solo pochi attimi fa ero depresso e rassegnato ed ora invece sono assolutamente euforico e pieno di aspettative... Adoro Freya! È in assoluto la migliore amica che un ragazzo possa avere... Non so ancora bene come abbia fatto ma è riuscita a procurarmi un appuntamento con te! Mi ero convinto che tu avessi il ragazzo e che per me non ci fosse la minima speranza ed invece ora mi ritrovo con un invito a cena! Ok, non una cena vera e propria, una pizza da asporto a casa mia, ma si tratta sempre di un invito a cena, no? Da parte tua!!!

Sto cercando di dare un freno alla mia fantasia, dicendomi che se continuo di questo passo rischio solo di illudermi, che tu verrai solo ed esclusivamente per vedere il film e che il voler mangiare insieme sia stato solo un tuo gesto gentile visto che ti ho aiutato a risolvere il problema del DVD...

Ma non ci riesco!!!

Non riesco proprio a frenarmi dal pensare a noi due seduti sul mio avvolgente e piccolo divano, praticamente al buio e soprattutto soli soletti...

Non ce la faccio!

Non posso proprio farcela!!!

\- Non posso farcela! - Esclamo disperato...

\- Cosa, Merlin? -

\- Non credo di riuscire a gestire questa serata senza... -

\- Ma se non sognavi altro che uscire con Arthur? E adesso, che praticamente avete un appuntamento, ti fai prendere dal panico? -

\- Ma io veramente stavo pensando... -

\- Ed è esattamente quello che non devi fare! Smettila di pensare e goditi la serata. Merlin, non devi preoccuparti! Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, devi solo calmarti. Se ti fa sentire meglio, immagina di essere con me, come se fosse una delle nostre classiche seratine! No, non guardarmi con quella faccia... ho detto solo che devi “immaginare” di stare per passare una serata con me... Quando sei agitato, lo sai, pensare a qualcosa di abitudinario ti aiuta a rilassarti! Quindi, nel caso dovessi agitarti, fai un bel respiro profondo e cerca di comportarti come quando sei in mia compagnia. -

\- Freya... -

\- Niente Freya! Dammi retta una buona volta! -

\- Non hai capito niente! Se solo mi lasciassi finire di parlare... -

\- Non ho bisogno di lasciarti finire per sapere quello che vuoi dire! -

\- Ne sei proprio sicura? -

\- Certo! Comunque avanti, sentiamo, cosa volevi dire? -

\- Quello che volevo dire è che ho paura di fare qualche cavolata... perché se solo penso che saremo Arthur ed io da soli... oddio... ho paura di dire o fare qualcosa di... avventato... -

\- Merlin... - mi dice Freya poggiandomi una mano sul braccio - Sei un ragazzo fantastico, simpatico e brillante. Per quel poco che ho potuto vedere, Arthur mi è sembrato felice di poter passare del tempo con te e, detto fra noi, non penso solo per la storia del DVD. Quindi devi solo essere te stesso e vedrai che non farai e non dirai niente di strano o imbarazzante. Cerca solo di non saltargli addosso prima della fine del film... -

\- Freya! -

\- Già mi immagino la scena: voi due intenti a guardare il film... ti ricordi la prima notte che Bella ed Edward passano insieme dopo che lei è diventata una vampira? Una scena così romantica ed eccitante che voi due non potrete fare a meno di... -

\- Non aggiungere altro, ti prego! Credimi, mi stai facendo venire la nausea... -

\- Vedrai tu più tardi quando... -

\- Basta, per favore! -

\- Ok, la smetto, la smetto! -

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Non ho un vero e proprio tavolo da pranzo e non mi sembra carino farti mangiare sul tavolino davanti al divano... quindi decido di apparecchiare sulla penisola che separa il cucinino dal mio piccolo soggiorno. Non impiego molto tempo, visto che devo solo mettere una tovaglia e prendere bicchieri e tovaglioli mentre tu mi aspetti con i cartoni fumanti delle pizze in mano... 

Mangiamo in silenzio. Non so bene perché ma da quando hai messo piede in casa mia mi sento mancare il fiato. Vederti qui, fra le mie cose, mi destabilizza e mi agita. Tu continui a guardarti in giro per la stanza e ti sorprendo più di una volta a fissarmi pensieroso. Forse ti sei pentito di essere venuto e ora ti senti in imbarazzo? In macchina non abbiamo smesso un minuto di parlare e invece adesso questo silenzio è così strano e pesante... Devo assolutamente trovare qualcosa da dire per rompere il ghiaccio ma tu mi precedi.

\- Certo che non sei molto ordinato o sbaglio? - Perfetto... decidi finalmente di dire qualcosa e che fai? Mi insulti... andiamo bene...

\- Beh sai... non è che aspettassi qualcuno per questa sera quindi scusa se non è tutto lindo e pinto! - Non riesco a frenarmi dal risponderti.

\- Ehi calma! Il mio non voleva essere un rimprovero ma una constatazione... Anzi, mi piace come hai sistemato questo posto ma ti confesso che quella libreria mi impensierisce un po'... Sei sicuro che possa reggere tutti quei libri? E quelle pile di DVD e CD? Confessa! Le hai posizionate in punti strategici e stai aspettando che qualche malcapitato ci inciampi sopra così da scatenare un incredibile effetto domino per tutta la stanza, vero? -

\- Non dire idiozie! Il fatto è che purtroppo ho tantissime cose e lo spazio è quello che è, quindi non ho altre alternative se non impilare tutto quanto... -

\- Ma dimmi, segui qualche criterio o ti affidi al caso? Come fai a trovare qualcosa quando ti serve? -

\- Ho tutto sotto controllo! Conosco con precisione millimetrica la posizione di ogni cosa, libro, CD o DVD presente in questa casa. È tutto stampato a fuoco nella mia mente! -

\- Allora immagino che non avrai problemi a trovare il DVD che dobbiamo vedere stasera, giusto? -

\- Certo che no! I DVD di Freya sono tutti qui, ci metterò un attimo! - Ti dico indicandoti una pila piuttosto alta di DVD posta vicino alla libreria. E così dicendo inizio a scorrere lo sguardo sui titoli dei film alla ricerca di quello corretto.

Oh cavolo... ad una prima scorsa non c'è... non è possibile... inizio di nuovo a leggere dall'alto in basso.... deve essermi sfuggito...

Breaking Dawn - 2° parte... dove diamine è finito? Ci sono tutti gli altri DVD, ma quello sembra essere scomparso...

Cerco di ricordare quando è stata l'ultima volta che Freya mi ha costretto a guardarlo e se non sbaglio non deve essere passato molto tempo. Probabilmente sarà rimasto sopra al lettore DVD. Mi avvicino al mobiletto per controllare ma non c'è neanche qui... Si può sapere dov'è finito?

\- Problemi? - Mi chiedi raggiungendomi alle spalle facendomi quasi venire un infarto visto che girandomi ti ritrovo a pochi centimetri da me... Oddio... Non mi abituerò facilmente alla tua presenza in casa mia...

\- No, no... tranquillo! Freya deve averlo messo da qualche altra parte. - Ti rispondo allontanandomi il più possibile da te perché sto iniziando ad iperventilare... devo scoprire assolutamente la marca del tuo bagnoschiuma così da poter sentire questo fantastico profumo ogni volta che mi pare evitando l'irresistibile e rischiosa tentazione di saltarti addosso! Odio Freya quando mi mette in testa idee del genere... da quando prima mi ha raccomandato di non “saltarti addosso prima della fine del film” la mia mente non riesce a pensare ad altro... Cattiva, cattiva Freya... Cerco con fatica di ritornare in me ed inizio a guardare fra le altre colonnine di DVD sparse per la stanza.

\- Posso aiutarti anch'io a cercare? O non vuoi che metta le mani fra le tue cose? -

\- Oh, tu puoi mettere le mani dove vuoi... - No, oddio... ti prego, dimmi che non l'ho detto ad alta voce! - Cioè, volevo dire, nessun problema! Quello che intendevo è che puoi cercare anche tu fra le mie cose... Se ti va di cercare si intende. Se hai voglia, eh! Mica sei costretto! In effetti quattro occhi sono meglio di due e probabilmente io non riesco a trovare il DVD perché ormai mi sono abituato a vederlo di continuo e quindi mi sfugge, come quando cerchi le chiavi di casa e non le trovi e dopo ti accorgi che... -

\- Merlin, ok. Ho capito quello che volevi dire. - Mi dici rivolgendomi un sorriso divertito e non del tutto innocente per poi iniziare a guardare fra i DVD sparsi nella stanza.

Passiamo alcuni minuti a cercare e la mia ansia di non trovare il DVD cresce unitamente all'imbarazzo dovuto alla mia linguaccia... Oddio che figura, in questo momento vorrei tanto sprofondare in una voragine... Dopo questo non avrò più il coraggio di guardarti in faccia... Maledetta la mia lingua lunga e quando rispondo senza prima pensare...

E cosa faccio se questo maledetto DVD non viene fuori? Non farai più in tempo a vedere il film visto che ormai il centro commerciale è chiuso e non puoi più neanche comprarlo...

Solo per colpa mia...

Per colpa delle mie ridicole macchinazioni sarai costretto a prestare per due mesi la macchina a tua sorella e per questo mi odierai a vita...

Cosa starai pensando adesso?

Come minimo ti sarai accorto che mi piaci e probabilmente crederai che Freya si è inventata su due piedi tutta la storia del DVD solo per procurarmi un appuntamento con te...

Quanto patetico devo apparirti?

A questo punto l'unica cosa che mi resta da fare è raccontarti delle mie bugie e tornare in videoteca per prendere il film... Tanto ormai è tutto perduto ed almeno non avrò anche il peso della tua macchina a gravare sulla mia coscienza...

Non riesco a trovare il coraggio di parlare eppure devo... Per una volta da quando è cominciata questa storia devo fare la cosa giusta... Devo confessarti le mie malefatte e devo farlo ora altrimenti sarà comunque troppo tardi... Sento uno strano formicolio alle mani ed il cuore battere ad una velocità che di umano ha ben poco... Faccio dei respiri profondi per cercare di calmarmi giusto un po' e mi butto...

\- Senti Arthur... in realtà c'è qualcosa che ti devo dir... -

\- Trovato! - Esclami di colpo arrestando così la mia confessione... - Adesso devi proprio spiegarmi perché l'hai messo fra il libro di anatomia e quello di chimica... La scelta del posto è alquanto singolare... E quindi, com'è che hai detto prima, Merlin? Che hai tutto sotto controllo? La posizione di ogni oggetto stampata a fuoco nella tua mente? Devi ammetterlo, se non era per me non l'avresti mai trovato! - Continui a dire gongolante avvicinandoti con il DVD in mano...

Io mi sento quasi svenire per il sollievo... Ti guardo basito e senza parole...

Senza saperlo hai appena evitato la peggior figura della mia vita...

\- Dai, non fare quella faccia! Scherzavo! Devi essere veramente suscettibile su questa cosa del disordine, sei diventato rosso come un peperone... La mia era solo una battuta scherzosa! Non volevo farti arrabbiare... davvero! -

\- No, hai ragione e non mi sono offeso... - Riesco finalmente a risponderti. - Non ricordo assolutamente di averlo messo lì e probabilmente da solo non l'avrei trovato tanto facilmente... Non me la sono presa per le tue parole. Mi vedi agitato perché mi stavo preoccupando che tu non riuscissi a guardare in tempo il film per colpa mia... - E tu non puoi neanche immaginare quanta colpa avrei avuto...

\- Ehi, non devi agitarti per questo! Tu comunque non avresti avuto colpe! Stavi comunque cercando di aiutarmi! - 

Oddio... quanto mi sento un verme quando dici queste cose... Mi credi un ragazzo sincero e premuroso ed invece sono un meschino calcolatore egoista...

\- L'importante è averlo trovato. A questo punto io direi di iniziare a guardare il film. -

\- Sì, ok. - Mi dici passandomi il DVD che io provvedo ad inserire nel lettore.

Ci sediamo sul divano, l’uno di fianco all’altro ed iniziamo finalmente la visione.

Tu mantieni una posizione piuttosto composta e continui a passarti una mano dietro la nuca. Da quel poco che ho potuto vedere, credo che tu faccia questo gesto quando sei nervoso... Effettivamente anch'io sembro un pezzo di legno e quindi mi faccio forza e cerco di sciogliermi un po' per far rilassare anche te. Dopo un po' ti sento abbandonarti all’indietro con il corpo, appoggiandoti completamente allo schienale del divano, assumendo finalmente una posizione meno rigida. 

Il film è iniziato da pochissimo ed io già non faccio altro che occhieggiarti, è più forte di me, non riesco a non guardarti per più di un minuto di seguito... Tu invece sei concentrato a guardare il film, anche se ti muovi di tanto in tanto, forse per cercare una posizione più comoda e quasi mi fai venire un infarto quando poggi il braccio sullo schienale del divano allungandolo dietro le mie spalle... No, non può essere... Non dirmi che è come in quelle scene dei film in cui il ragazzo ci vuole provare con la ragazza al cinema e cerca con nonchalance di metterle il braccio sulle spalle facendo finta di stiracchiarsi... Non è possibile... oppure sì? Magari è proprio così! Però il tuo braccio è sempre lì fermo e non accenna a volersi avvicinare di più alle mie spalle... Forse aspetti un gesto di incoraggiamento da parte mia? Magari è così! Forse se allungo la testa all'indietro dovrei riuscire a toccarti, anche se in questo modo finirei per guardare il soffitto e non lo schermo del televisore... dettagli! Inizio a scivolare con il capo verso il tuo braccio ma tu nello stesso momento lo sposti e così facendo mi colpisci la nuca.

\- Oddio, scusa Merlin! Ti ho fatto male? - Mi chiedi preoccupato.

\- No,tranquillo. Non mi hai fatto niente. -

\- Avevo allungato il braccio per distendere un po' i muscoli... L'allenamento di questa sera è stato particolarmente intenso ed ho saltato gli esercizi finali di rilassamento. - 

Bene, perfetto! Tu pensavi a distendere i muscoli ed io invece credevo che volessi provarci con me... siamo proprio sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, non c'è che dire...

\- Non preoccuparti. Mettiti comodo. Ma come mai hai saltato gli esercizi? -

\- Perché pensavo di non arrivare in tempo in videoteca, l'allenamento vero e proprio è durato più del dovuto e quindi al posto degli esercizi ho preferito farmi una doccia veloce prima di venire visto che ero tutto sudato. -

\- Oh, ho capito. - Ti rispondo cercando di tornare a concentrarmi sul film. Ma non ce la faccio. Ci vuole veramente poco perché la mia mente inizi ad immaginarti sotto la doccia, tutto bagnato e avvolto solamente dal vapore e dal profumo inebriante del tuo bagnoschiuma...

Oddio! Non posso restare ancora un minuto seduto al tuo fianco! E tu non mi aiuti a mantenere il controllo! Ti avverto, se non togli immediatamente la tua mano dal mio ginocchio, potrei saltarti addosso da un momento all'altro... Passi lo stiracchiamento... ma dovevi per forza appoggiarti a me per prendere la lattina di coca-cola sul tavolino? Perché continui a tentarmi? Io sono solo un povero ragazzo... se continui così non so davvero se riuscirò a resistere... Devo uscire immediatamente da questa stanza, subito! Ma come faccio? Ah! Idea!

\- Vado un secondo in bagno. - Ti dico alzandomi dal divano.

\- Ok, passami il telecomando così metto in pausa. - 

\- No, non occorre. Puoi continuare a guardare anche senza di me, tanto il film l'ho già visto e se perdo qualche scena non succede niente. Torno fra un minuto. - E così dicendo mi chiudo in bagno.

Tiro finalmente un respiro di sollievo, starti accanto e non poterti toccare mi sfinisce ma non posso mica saltarti addosso al nostro primo appuntamento? Che poi non è propriamente un primo appuntamento... Cosa devo fare? Ho bisogno di un consiglio... Freya! Lei mi aiuterà di sicuro! Sfilo il cellulare dai jeans e faccio partire la chiamata.

\- Pronto? -

\- Freya sono io. - Sussurro piano.

\- Merlin, parla più forte, non capisco niente. Non mi dire che ti è venuto il mal di gola? E poi perché mi stai chiamando? Non dovresti essere con Arthur? Cos'hai combinato? -

\- Sono chiuso in bagno e non posso parlare più forte perché altrimenti Arthur potrebbe sentirmi... -

\- Ah, ok... aspetta che alzo il volume del cellulare. Eccomi. Ma come mai mi stai chiamando? -

\- Perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Da qualche minuto abbiamo iniziato a guardare il film ma ero lì seduto accanto a lui ed ho avuto una delle mie solite crisi e così sono scappato in bagno perché... -

\- Ma sei impazzito? Tra poco dovrebbe esserci la scena in cui Bella ed Edward inaugurano il letto della casa nuova, se capisci cosa intendo! Quella è una parte che può scaldare la situazione fra voi e tu che fai? Rompi l'atmosfera e ti rintani in bagno? -

\- Credimi Freya, non c'è assolutamente bisogno di scaldare niente, almeno per quello che mi riguarda l'atmosfera è fin troppo bollente... -

\- E allora perché sei scappato? -

\- Per non saltargli addosso, ecco perché! Già mi sono lasciato sfuggire che poteva mettere le sue mani dove voleva e... -

\- Cos'è che gli hai detto? -

\- Lascia stare, è una lunga storia, domani ti racconto... Il fatto è che non voglio che lui creda... Non lo so, ok? Non vorrei affrettare le cose o... che mi respinga... -

\- Merlin, ascoltami. Devi smetterla. Torna di là e fai quello che ti senti di fare. Se ci vuoi provare con Arthur, provaci! Stai sicuro che se non apprezzerà la cosa te lo dirà o te lo farà capire e non sarà comunque la fine del mondo. E poi secondo me tu gli piaci! Ho visto come gli si è illuminato lo sguardo quando gli ho proposto di venire da te... e lo sai che queste cose le percepisco! -

\- Ma se... -

\- Basta Merlin! Sei stato via già troppo tempo, torna di là e dammi retta! -

\- Ok... - Le rispondo titubante.

\- Ok? -

\- Ok, va bene! Hai vinto. -

\- Bravo. -

\- Allora ciao. -

\- Ciao. -

Termino la chiamata e per giustificare la mia assenza tiro lo sciacquone del water e mi lavo le mani. Ora devo tornare di là... Faccio un bel respiro ed apro la porta.

\- Che mi sono perso? - Ti chiedo tornado a sedermi.

\- Niente di che... Speravo in un bello scontro tra Bella e Jacob per via della bimba di Bella ma la cosa si è risolta quasi subito... -

\- Hai ragione. Anch'io avrei voluto che ci mettessero un po' più di tempo a risolvere la situazione generata dall'imprinting... -

\- Adesso lei sta parlando col padre... -

\- Ah, sì. Ricordo... -

\- Ma c'era davvero bisogno di dividere il finale in due parti? Mi sembra così lento... Speravo in un po' più d'azione... -

\- Più in la ci sarà la grande battaglia fra i Cullen e i Volturi... -

\- Meno male, almeno quella! Ma poi non capisco... che senso ha regalargli una casa nuova se comunque avevano intenzione di trasferirsi perché dovevano far credere che lei era morta? -

\- Effettivamente hai ragione. Anche se forse avevano pianificato di regalargliela prima di scoprire che Bella era rimasta incinta con tutto il casino che ne è derivato... -

\- Può essere. -

Continuiamo a scambiarci qualche opinione durante tutta la visione del film, ma la mia attenzione è quasi completamente focalizzata su di te. Su di te che, se vogliamo dirla tutta, non riesci a stare fermo un secondo e cambi posizione in continuazione. 

Mentre le immagini del film continuano a scorrere, tu inizi a guadagnare inesorabilmente centimetri verso il centro del divano ed io inizio a pensare con sempre più convinzione che si tratti di una tua manovra per avvicinarti visto che, a poco a poco, ti sei spostato sempre di più verso di me fino a che il cuscino del divano non ha deciso che, a causa del tuo peso sicuramente maggiore del mio e per le naturali leggi della gravità, io dovessi iniziare a scivolare a mia volta, lentamente, verso di te... e saranno ormai più di una decina di minuti che, non so bene come, mi sono ritrovato incollato al tuo fianco. Ed io non ce la faccio più a resistere... Ora basta! Te la sei cercata! E, se tutto questo non fosse sufficiente a spingermi ad agire, c'è anche il fatto che il film sta per finire e se non faccio qualcosa adesso, potrei non avere una seconda possibilità!

Mi volto verso di te, con l'intenzione di dirti tutto... che sono irrimediabilmente cotto... che muoio dalla voglia di baciarti e che mi prudono le mani dalla voglia che ho di toccarti...

Tu, sentendoti osservato, ti volti a tua volta verso di me ed i tuoi occhi riflettono un'emozione che non ti ho mai visto prima.

\- Arthur - sussurro, guardandoti le labbra. Sono così vicine alle mie, così vicine che non posso non fissarle ipnotizzato. 

\- Arthur, io... - Faccio per continuare ma prima di averne la possibilità tu ti avvicini ancora di più. Sento le tue mani sulla mia nuca e subito dopo le tue labbra si posano sulle mie, lente, morbide e dolci all’inizio e sempre più esigenti ed affamate poi. 

Non riesco a credere che stia succedendo davvero. Mi stai baciando. Ed è strabiliante! 

Ed è... finito. Il nostro primo bacio. Fino a quando non torni a baciarmi ancora e ancora.

\- Finalmente. - Mi sussurri a fior di labbra fra un bacio e l'altro.

\- Cosa? -

\- Era da quando ti ho visto mangiare il muffin che morivo dalla voglia di baciarti... -

\- Dici sul serio? - Ti chiedo stupito. - Io pensavo che tu fossi goloso e che volessi solo assaggiare il dolce. -

\- Sono goloso ma, credimi, quel giorno avrei voluto assaggiare qualcos'altro. - Mi dici riprendendo a baciarmi con sempre più foga.

\- Arthur... aspetta... il film? - Ti dico interrompendo a malincuore il bacio.

\- Ti sembra il momento di pensare al film? - Mi rispondi guardandomi imbronciato.

\- No, no... ma... la scommessa? - 

\- Più tardi. - Mi rispondi mentre afferri il telecomando per pausare. - C'è tempo, ora mi merito una pausa. - E così dicendo ti sporgi nuovamente verso di me riprendendo a baciarmi.

Mi baci gentilmente, quasi al rallentatore, mentre le tue mani scendono lentamente lungo la mia schiena facendomi venire i brividi. Mi stringi forte a te ed io non riesco quasi più a respirare perso nel tuo abbraccio. Ho la pelle d’oca ovunque ed il mio cuore batte sempre più veloce. E non riesco a pensare più a nulla... sento solo le tue mani su di me... 

Se me lo avessero detto qualche giorno fa che sarei finito sdraiato sul divano con te non ci avrei mai creduto! Magari sperato, e sicuramente sognato! Ma quello che sto provando adesso supera ogni mia immaginazione... I tuoi sussurri rochi, le tue mani calde, il tuo profumo... è tutto assolutamente perfetto.

E non posso fare a meno di ridere quando la tua bocca si ferma contro le mie orecchie, prima su una e poi sull'altra, lasciando una scia di morbidi baci e piccoli morsi che mi fanno sì il solletico ma che nello stesso tempo mi eccitano da morire. Ed a questo punto non resisto. Ti infilo le mani fra i capelli avvicinandoti ancora di più a me cercando di nuovo le tue labbra, coinvolgendoti in un bacio sempre più appassionato fino a quando una fastidiosa vibrazione ci costringe a dividerci.

\- Credo sia il tuo cellulare... - Ti dico ancora un po' scosso per l'inaspettata interruzione. Tu ti lamenti ma non accenni a muoverti...

\- Ignoralo. - Mormori tornando a baciarmi.

Ricambio il bacio ma non posso non pensare che possa essere qualcosa di importante...

\- Arthur… - Ti sussurro cercando di spronarti a controllare il cellulare.

\- No. - Continui a lamentarti tornando a baciarmi il collo.

\- Arthur, dai… controlla chi ti ha cercato, potrebbe essere importante... - Insisto allontanandoti un po' da me.

A questo punto tu sbuffi sonoramente e ti siedi, cercando di regolare un po' il respiro.

Anch'io mi siedo in maniera più composta, cercando di darmi un contegno... devo essere rosso come un peperone!

\- Se è Gwaine giuro che lo amma... - Ti interrompi dopo aver guardato il display del cellulare. Ti alzi di scatto dal divano e mi guardi allarmato, per poi girarti verso il televisore mugolando sofferente... - Oh, no... -

\- Che succede? Chi ti ha scritto? - Ti chiedo ansioso.

\- Mia sorella... -

\- Che dice? È successo qualcosa? - 

\- Leggi. - Mi dici passandomi il cellulare.

Congratulazioni fratellino! Ho saputo da Gwaine che hai rischiato di non finire di guardare in tempo Twilight ma che all'ultimo momento hai ricevuto un aiuto inaspettato! Uffa! Per ora la tua Betsy è salva... ho detto per ora... Buon proseguimento di serata e, mi raccomando, non fare nulla che io non farei! ;-)

\- Ok... quindi è tutto sistemato, no? - 

\- No, non direi... visto che non ho finito di guardare il film... - 

\- Ma mancano solo una decina di minuti... Possiamo finire adesso di guardarlo! - Ti suggerisco.

\- No che non possiamo... Guarda l'orario! La mezzanotte è passata da un pezzo... - 

\- Ma come è possibile? Non può essere passato tutto questo tempo... - Ti dico incerto. A questo punto guardo il display del cellulare che purtroppo mi conferma le tue parole e, volgendo lo sguardo verso il televisore mi accorgo che lo schermo è diventato nero... evidentemente il lettore è andato in stand-by ma noi eravamo troppo occupati per accorgerci del tempo che passava...

\- Ma del fatto che è passata la mezzanotte lo sappiamo solo noi! Possiamo rimediare guardando adesso la fine! Dai! Non credo che tua sorella ti abbia detto di finire di guardarlo entro la mezzanotte... non devi pensare alla scadenza in maniera così rigida... - Cerco di convincerti.

\- No, sarebbe come barare. Non sarebbe giusto e poi quella strega di Morgana riuscirebbe a leggermi in faccia che le ho mentito. Adesso le rispondo... - Mi dici con un cipiglio così serio che mi fa pensare che niente di quello che potrei dirti riuscirebbe a farti cambiare idea... Mamma mia... sei così onesto! Mi sento il peggiore dei furfanti al tuo fianco... Se mai venissi a scoprire le mie malefatte non credo mi perdoneresti tanto facilmente... anche se ho fatto tutto per una buona causa! E per colpa mia adesso hai veramente perso la scommessa... 

\- E adesso cos'è quella faccia? - Mi chiedi tornando a sederti accanto a me dopo aver inviato il messaggio a tua sorella.

\- Mi dispiace tanto... Per colpa mia ade... - Cerco di scusarmi ma tu mi interrompi con un bacio.

\- Merlin, non è colpa tua! Non essere così dispiaciuto, ok? -

\- Ma si tratta della tua macchina... Mi hai detto quanto ci tieni ed è così bella... -

\- Sono contento che ti piaccia e piace tanto anche a me. È la mia piccola e soffro già al pensiero di doverla lasciare da sola per due mesi ma, sai, al momento non è la mia preferita... - Mi dici sorridendo sornione.

\- Hai un'altra macchina? - Ti chiedo stupito...

Tu scuoti la testa in senso di diniego e scoppi a ridere facendo sorridere di riflesso anche me.

\- Sei assurdo... - Mi dici con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra. - Quello che volevo dire è che posso accettare di separarmi per un po' da Betsy se è servito ad avvicinarmi a te! -

Ed a questo punto credo di aver raggiunto tutte le sfumature di rosso esistenti in natura. Sprizzo felicità da tutti i pori e non posso fare a meno di sorridere come uno scemo...

\- La smetti di sorridere come un idiota? - Mi dici scompigliandomi energicamente i capelli.

\- Non sto sorridendo! - 

Tu mi guardi poco convinto per poi alzare le spalle.

\- Credo che ora sia meglio che vada. - Borbotti alzandoti dal divano.

Io faccio una smorfia, dispiaciuto. 

\- Dai, ci vediamo domani! - Mi prometti. – Ho una macchina da consegnare, non vorrei che Morgana decidesse di venire qui a prenderla... Vedi? - Mi dici sentendo arrivare un altro messaggio sul cellulare. - Deve essere ansiosa di appropriarsi del suo premio... 

Fai per uscire di casa ma prima che tu esca dalla porta ti fermo afferrandoti per un braccio.

\- Buonanotte Arthur. - Ti saluto con un veloce bacio a fior di labbra.

Tu mi sorridi e mi baci a tua volta. – Buonanotte Merlin. -

Apri la porta e stai per uscire ma ti fermi e ti volti indietro verso di me.

\- Ciao, Merlin. - Mi dai un altro bacio per poi scendere le scale e andare verso la macchina.

\- Ciao… - Ti sussurro guardandoti andare via.

E solo dopo aver visto scomparire le luci della tua macchina in fondo alla strada mi decido finalmente a rientrare in casa. Chiudo la porta e mi ci appoggio contro sorridendo come un ebete, felice come non mai per questa serata perfetta.

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Ore 00:27

Da: Morgana

A: Fratellino dispettoso

Congratulazioni fratellino! Ho saputo da Gwaine che hai rischiato di non finire di guardare in tempo Twilight ma che all'ultimo momento hai ricevuto un aiuto inaspettato! Uffa! Per ora la tua Betsy è salva... ho detto per ora... Buon proseguimento di serata e, mi raccomando, non fare nulla che io non farei! ;-) 

\---

Ore 00:32

Da: Arthur

A: Strega irritante

Vedo che le tue doti divinatorie stanno perdendo colpi, devo preoccuparmi? Non sono riuscito a finire di vedere in tempo il film. Ti lascio le chiavi di Betsy sul tavolo in cucina... Ti prego... trattamela bene... 

\---

Ore 00:41

Da: Morgana

A: Fratellino dispettoso

Cosa hai combinato tutta la sera se non hai visto Twilight? C'entra il ragazzo dalle orecchie ammalianti a cui accennava Gwaine, vero? Rispondimi immediatamente altrimenti potrei pensare di aggiungere un po' di decorazioni permanenti alla tua macchina...

\---

Ore 00:48

Da: Arthur

A: Strega irritante

Non osare toccarla... La smettete tu e Gwaine di chattare su Facebook alle mie spalle? Ti ricordo che è il mio migliore amico e non il tuo! E il prossimo di voi due che per riferirsi a Merlin lo apostrofa come “orecchie ammalianti” è morto! Sto tornando a casa. Cioccolata calda?

\---

Ore 00:50

Da: Morgana

A: Fratellino dispettoso

Secondo le mie fonti sei stato tu il primo a definirlo in quel modo... Muoio dalla voglia di vederlo... Sto scaldando il latte!

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Ore 00:45

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

La migliore serata di sempre... ti voglio bene amica mia adorata!

\---

Ore 00:47

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Anch'io ti voglio bene ma sputa il rospo! Voglio sapere di Arthur!!!

\---

Ore 00:49

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Arthur è... afdgjkhhh!!!!!! Non riesco a descriverlo a parole...

\---

Ore 00:50

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Dimmi qualcosa almeno! 

\---

Ore 00:52

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Arthur ha perso la scommessa...

\---

Ore 00:53

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Cosa?!?

\---

Ore 00:55

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Non siamo riusciti a finire di guardare il film...

\---

Ore 00:56

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Nooo!!! Non mi dire... Non riesco davvero ad immaginare cosa potrebbe avervi distolto... ;-)

\---

Ore 00:58

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Non ti si può nascondere niente... Ci siamo baciati!

\---

Ore 01:00

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Evviva!!! Dettagli, ho bisogno di dettagli!!!

\---

Ore 01:02

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Ti racconto tutto domani!

\---

Ore 01:04

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Malvagio... Non puoi lasciarmi così... :-(

\---

Ore 01:05

Da: Merlin 

A: Freya

Buonanotte Freya! :-P

\---

Ore 01:07

Da: Freya 

A: Merlin

Ingrato!!! Buonanotte...

 

.°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Ore 01:57

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Domani mattina puoi darmi un passaggio?

\---

Ore 02:00

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Cavolo Arthur! Stavo dormendo! Un passaggio? Perché? Cos'è successo?

\---

Ore 02:02

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Puoi sì o no?

\---

Ore 02:03

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Posso. Cos'è successo?

\---

Ore 02:05

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Ho perso Betsy... non ho finito in tempo di guardare il film...

\---

Ore 02:08

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Ma non mi dire... allora cos'hai fatto tutta la serata per non finire in tempo? Dovevo immaginarlo che non era una buona idea lasciarvi lì da soli... Sarei dovuto venire con te e assicurarmi che finissi di vedere il film prima di lasciarvi liberi di sbaciucchiarvi...

\---

Ore 02:10

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

E che ne sai tu che ci siamo sbaciucchiati?

\---

Ore 02:12

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Arthur, ti prego... non offendere la mia intelligenza!

\---

Ore 02:14

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Quale intelligenza? Comunque per Betsy ho già parlato con Morgana che mi ha promesso che la tratterà bene... E poi si tratta solo di due mesi... passeranno in fretta!

\---

Ore 02:17

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Tanto sarò io a doverti scarrozzare! Certo che Merlin deve piacerti veramente tanto se riesce a lenire il tuo dolore per la perdita di Betsy... Devo iniziare a far stampare le partecipazioni?

\---

Ore 02:19

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Smettila Gwaine! Mai che si possa fare un discorso serio con te...

\---

Ore 02:20

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Ok, scusa, sono serio. Dimmi di più! 

\---

Ore 02:21

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Ti racconto domattina! Torna a dormire!!!

\---

Ore 02:22

Da: Gwaine 

A: Arthur

Ok, aspetterò domani. Tanto lo so che ormai sei cotto! ;-) Buonanotte!

\---

Ore 02:23

Da: Arthur 

A: Gwaine

Mi sa che hai ragione... 'notte!

 

°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°. .°.°.

 

Ore 02:53

Da: Arthur 

A: Merlin - videoteca

Dormi? Se ti ho svegliato scusami. Sono Arthur. Volevo lasciarti il mio numero...

\---

Ore 02:55

Da: Merlin

A: Sconosciuto

Non ancora... tu perché sei ancora sveglio? È tardissimo... Grazie per il numero, lo salvo subito.

\---

Ore 02:57

Da: Arthur 

A: Merlin

Non riesco a prendere sonno... troppe emozioni credo...

\---

Ore 02:59

Da: Merlin

A: Arthur

Neanch'io riesco ad addormentarmi... e probabilmente per lo stesso motivo... 

\---

Ore 03:02

Da: Arthur 

A: Merlin

Mi sono appena ricordato che c'è una cosa che non ti ho chiesto.

\---

Ore 03:05

Da: Merlin

A: Arthur

Dimmi...

\---

Ore 03:06

Da: Arthur 

A: Merlin

Vuoi uscire con me? 

\---

Ore 03:06

Da: Merlin

A: Arthur

Quando?

\---

Ore 03:08

Da: Arthur 

A: Merlin

Domani sera è troppo presto? ;-)

\---

Ore 03:09

Da: Merlin

A: Arthur

Scherzi? Domani sera sarebbe perfetto... 

 

FINE


End file.
